


The Captive

by paintingtheworldgray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, The summary doesn't do the story justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingtheworldgray/pseuds/paintingtheworldgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles gets kidnapped and taken to Louis Tomlinson, who loaned money to people who need it. Harry's stepfather borrowed money and refused to pay any back. What happens when Harry likes his life with Louis and the rest of the boys? What happens when he starts having feeling for Louis? How can one person turn his life upset down by making Harry, Louis' captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Larry story I ever wrote, it was original posted on Wattpad. :) Hope you like this!

I stared at the man in front of me, who had to be only a year older then me but seemed wiser. Wiser in the sense that he just kidnapped and was taking me back to his base. Wiser in the fact that he got me by surprised and knew my only weakness. He lead me by the handcuffs he attached to my wrist to a black SUV, where he forced me into the back sit. I knew why he kidnapped me, I watched as he pushed some of his shaggy dirty blonder hair out of his face as a worried looked past over his face as he dropped in next to me. "Go on, drive us to headquarters." He said in a rough voice as if he was trying to act tougher. I was scared shit less, like I have no idea who this guy works for or what they are going to do to me once we reach "headquarters." The man looked at me with his brown eyes and held out a handkerchief, "I gotta cover your eyes, so when we let you go and can not tell people where you were." He reached over and tied the red colored fabric over my eyes, my current thoughts were not filled with fears. All I was worrying about was if this wanker blew his nose in this handkerchief before he put it on my face. 

The ride seemed to take forever and in that time, I tried to figure out why I was kidnapped. My stepfather was in a gang, but not high enough up where napping me would do any good. My mother was a simple stay at home kind of lady and my sister Gemma was in university, so it could not be their faults. I was quiet in school, only talked when asked a question and I did not hang out with anyone outside of school. I was good looking or so my mother told me, but I think every mother tells her son that. I had curly brown hair, that reminds me of a mop or Shirley Temple, and green eyes that sometimes looked more blue. Girls were always trying to get with me, but not for a relationship they just want to have me to say they did. I never turned a girl down too harshly, plus I did not know any girls that had enough money to hire someone. In the end, I was left inside my head making up scenarios of how the day was going to end. None of them were good, which is why I was glad to have my thought interrupted by my kidnapper. "Mr. Styles, we have arrive at your personal hell. Let me escort you inside." He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the black SUV causing me to yelp in surprise and pain. He shoved me to a set of steps and lead me up them, he knocked on something, probably a door. Then I was lead forward some more and heard the door shutting, a few more steps and he ripped of the blindfold. I was inside a nicely furnished house, with tiles in the entry way with my kidnapper next to me smirking, like a prick. 

"Can you tell me why you kidnapped me now?" I spat towards him, trying to shake some of my curls off my forehead. I heard a chuckle come from in front of me, I looked up to see a man sliding down the banister of the stairs. He had blue eyes, probably the bluest I had ever seen, and straight brown hair cut to fall in his eyes at one side. I had never seen him before which just added to the mystery of why I was here. 

"You are funny, Curly." The stranger said as he slide off the end of the banister planting his feet softly on the ground. "You did a good job, Liam, I thought you were going to come back without my prize." He smiled kindly at my kidnapper, who seemed to brighten up at his words. "The boys are in the kitchen, Niall went to Nandos." The kidnapper, who was named Liam, bowed at the man and went walking towards what I assumed was the kitchen. "You seriously do not know why you are here?" I shook my head. "You stepfather owes me a lot of money you see and I had to prove I was seriously wanting it back, so here you are." Though his smile seemed kind, it seemed to have this undertone of evil in it. "Let's take you up to your cell, I mean room." He roughly grabbed the handcuffs and started leading me up the stairs, suddenly I wondered why my stepfather had borrowed money from this man. He lead me, to what seemed to be the door up to the attic, and turned the knob. Up a small stair case sat a room with: a bed; dresser; television; a desk; radio; and a few books. It was a rather small area for such a large house, he threw me onto the mattress.

"I know I am a hostage, but couldn't you be a little easier? I am delicate, like a fucking flower." I blurted those words out before a had a chance to stop myself, I sounded like a damn pansy. The man laughed at me, while jumping on the bed and fishing for something in his pocket.

"Listen Harry, I will treat you better if you show me some more respect." He said pulling the key to the handcuffs out and twisting it through the locks. "I am Louis." Louis got off the bed swinging the handcuff around his finger and walking towards the stairs. "Someone will bring you dinner later on, don't do anything I will have to punish you for." With a wink the man was gone and the sound of the lock turning was the only evidence he had been in here. The oddest thing was, that I was not pissed at being kidnapped and I was not upset. It was like a vacation I got to take away from all my problems, like school and family issues. Of course, this meant my grades would slip a little, but as long as I do not die I don't care. I find the remote to the telly and switch it on, deciding to kill time watching cartoons.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, there is a knock on the door and someone unlocking it. Bounding up the stairs was a boy with two-toned hair and smile dancing on his lips. His hair was bleach blonde on the top and a redish color on the bottom, he was kind of odd. "Ello there, me name is Naill." He said in a heavy Irish accent. "I brought you, your food and thought we could get to know each other." He smiled again while he sat the food down on the desk and sitting on the floor next to the chair. "Louis is not really this mean, but he does what he has to. Ya know, we are all his family and if people do not pay him back, he can't feed us all right." I stood up off the bed rubbing my eyes slightly before going to sit on the chair that was in front of the desk. On the tray of food was two tacos, a pile of rice and what looked like iced tea. I picked up the fork and ate a bite of rice, trying to find out if it was poisoned or not.

"I get what you are saying, I am not mad. I decided to take this imprisonment as a vacation, I don't get those often. Plus other then my family, no one will miss me, I have no friends." I don't know why I told this Niall guy that I have no friends, I think it was because he was being nice to me and seemed honestly nice. He stared up at me with his pale blue eyes, like he did not believe a word I said.

"You are telling me, that you look like that and you have no friends?" Niall asked looking bewildered.

"Why does my looks have to do with anything?" I asked laughing while shoving half a taco in my mouth chewing. Tacos are my favorite food, it's almost like they knew how to make me feel at him in my "cell". 

"I don't know, Mate, but typically when you are good looking people want you be your friend. Even if they don't want to be a serious one, just hoping you good looks will rub off on them." Niall said as he stretched, laying down on the floor, his arms behind his head. He looked oddly comfortable around me already, I was quite jealous of it, I wished I was that way.

"Will I be aloud out of this room?" I asked in a quiet voice, "I won't run, like I said I don't have much to go back too." He looked at me again.

"I can talk to Louis about it, say that I will keep an eye on you." Niall said smiling. "You won't be aloud to leave the estate though, I know that for a fact."

"As long as I do not have to stare at these four walls everyday, I will be fine." I said smiling back at him, it was easy to talk Niall. I had never met someone like that before, I had never met anyone I want to have a conversation with to begin with. This was deffiently going to be an adventure.


	2. Chapter Two

The next day I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door, I mumbled a come in and threw a pillow over my head. The foot steps coming up my tiny staircase were enough to make me not be able to go back to sleep like I would have liked. I moved a pillow a little to see Niall setting my tray on the desk, "What time is it?" I asked him in my gruffly morning voice. Niall looked at me and sent me a smile.

"It is eight in the morning, Mate." I opened and closed my mouth a few times, why in bloody hell is anyone up this early? "I thought I would wake you up early and give you a tour of the estate, since Louie said your aloud to leave your room." I smiled and sat up stretching, allowing the blanket to drop to around my waist in a puddle. I slipped out of bed and sitting on the chair looking at the bowl of cereal in front of me. 

"Fruit Loops, really Niall?" I said chuckling, while watch him going to sit on the edge of my bed shrugging. I ate the cereal quickly, then I pulled on some of the clothes that were inside the dresser. Having Niall told me that they were my size, Louis does his homework before he kidnaps someone. Once I was dressed Niall lead me down the stairs, opening the door and standing in the hallway. 

"These are all the bedrooms and bathrooms, that one there is mine and Liam's room." He pointed to a green door that had a N and L painted on it. "That one there is Louis' and Zayn's." It was a black door with the words 'Vas Happening' painted on it. "Then there is Charlotte and Felicity's room, it is the one with Justin Beiber on it." I nodded while chuckling slightly. "Then the twins room, I would stand clear of there if you don't like playing barbies and singing." The door was painted pink, so I assume they are girls too. "The twins names are Phoebe and Diasy, cute girls I promise. That door is Nicola and Ruth's old room, they don't live here anymore." The door was white, as if it was wiped clean from what was inside at one time. "They got married and went to University." I wonder why their door was painted white when they left, almost like they were never here. "That last door is Jay's room, she is like all of our mother. Biologically Jay is only Louis's mother, but she treats all of us the same." He started walking down the main staircase and down onto the tiled floor by the front door. he turned to the right and walked into a huge room with a couch and a few chairs, "This is where Louis does all his bussiness, he calls it a foyer." Niall chuckled a little and turned around back to the tiled entrance and walked forward into another with a dinning table and he lead me through another door into what was the kitchen. "That room was the dinning room and this is of course the kitchen, pretty normal stuff in here." I chuckled and leaned my elbows on the counter.

"This is a pretty boring tour Niall, so far you have not showed me anything fun." Niall turned and glared at me.

"We have not gotten to the fun stuff yet!" He said as if he was huffing in anger. He then showed me a door off the kitchen, he opened it and started walking down the steps. "The fun starts here." He said simply as were took a turn and in front of me sat heaven. It was a room full of beanbag chair (every color), a soft looking couch, a huge telly, every game system you could think of and a hot tub. 

"Is this heaven?" I asked stunned as a loud laugh came from behind Niall and me. I turn to see Louis laughing and holding his stomach, I slightly glare at him.

"This is what your heaven looks like? Beanbag chair and video games?" Louis said in between laughs. "My would be full of carrots, people I loved, and hot virgins, NOT BEANBAG CHAIRS!" I watched him double over in laughter, I still not seeing what is so funny, until I hear Niall start laughing causing me to blush.

"So, I think small, what is so wrong with that? I happen to like beanbag chairs, I plan on marrying one, that blue one to be exact." I said pointing at a random blue one and sitting on it.

"Well...We can tell which one is on the bottom." Niall said jokingly as he offered Louis a hand up, "I was just showing him around, we were just about to go out back. Want to join Louis?" Louis shook his head slightly, gesturing towards the swimming trunks he was wearing.

"I seen my backyard many times, plus I was just getting in the hot tub before Hannah comes over and demands my attention." Louis said walking over to the hot tub and climbing in, "continue the tour though, Niall." Niall nodded his head and offered me a hand off the beanbag chair. I rub the side of it once before kissing it.

"I will come back for you Caroline Flack, I promise!" As I stood up waving at the chair as Niall lead me out through some sliding glass doors.

"The backyard has a pool, garden, and an area for us to play football, plus a swing set for the twins." I liked to play football and swim, I use to swim for my school during my first year. I smiled and looked at the pool dipping my toe into the water, since we were not wearing shoes. 

"Who is Hannah?" I asked Niall as sat on the edge of the pool. I heard Niall sigh as he sat down next to me.

"Hannah is Louis's...booty call." Niall said slowly trying to think of the right word. "They were friends before Louis turned into who he is now and she just wants a chance at some of his money, so they sleep together sometimes and Louie buys her things."

"In this day and age that is called a girlfriend, Niall." I chuckled and looked at him, he was looking into the water in a somber way.

"They aren't dating, Hannah won't. She says there is some people you just fuck and there are some people you marry, to her Louis is just one to have sex with." This Hannah chick, sounded like a bitch, I kind of wanted to slap her for saying that. I mean, even if it was Louis, he did not deserve to be treated that way. "Louis does not know why we are all upset about it, he still likes her because she was being honest with him."

"I am sorry Niall, maybe he will wake up one day and realize he loves someone else." I gave a huge smile, letting my dimples show for the first time in years. 

"Curly, you have dimples!" Niall squealed at me in a girly like fashion. We stood up and walked back into the house toward the kitchen. Only we ran into a girl with blonde hair, Niall quickly walked away from her mumbling sorry.

"I am sorry for running into you." I said smiling and slightly turning my head to the side, like puppies do. 

"Oh, he got another stray, huh?" The blonde said looking Harry up and down. "At least you are cute." With that she walked away and down the stair shouting Louis's name. I walked looking for Niall, who I assumed went up stairs to his room to stalk about the rube blonde bimbo. I went to my room/cell, deciding to my press my luck of being somewhere without Niall. 

Hours later when I was reading a book called Running with Scissors, which was a memoir about this gay boy's crazy life, a soft knock came to my door. "I am decent!" I hollered at the person who knocked, slowly the door was opened. Niall and two other guys walked up my stairs, Niall carrying what I found out was my lunch. "What's crack-a-lacking, swag wagons?" I asked as I sat up offering more sits on my bed, noticing that one of the boys was my dirty blonde kidnapper, Liam. "Hello again, Liam." He shot his head toward me in shook and nodded his head in a hello.

"I brought Liam and Zayn with me because your room is sound proof..." Niall said nervously, I understood. He was silently asking if they could stay until the bimbo left, good thing I considered him my friend.

"Why don't you three stay here, we can hang out after I eat my lunch." I smiled at the black haired, dark skinned one who was Zayn. "It's nice to meet you, Zayn." I stood up and went to my chair offering Niall the remote to change the telly station. He flipped through the channels deciding to stop on Power Rangers, stating that it was Zayn's favorite show.

"How come you don't hate me?" Liam blurted out, we all turn to look at him and I sent him a small smile.

"I don't mind being here, I never had friends before Niall is my first." I said picking up the sandwich and sniffing it. "I am treating this as a vacation because the moment I get back home, I am going have to worry about bring my grade back up." Liam looked confused and Zayn was too interested in the telly to say anything, I bite the sandwich shrugging my shoulders. I didn't mind being here, everyone was nice to me and people seemed to want my company. I had the feeling these three boys were going to become part of my life, one way or another because we kind of clicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hannah is not that mean in real life, but I could not have her as loving as everyone else makes her. I needed her to be kind of snobby and mean, to fit in with the plot. SORRY HANNAH LOVERS! :(
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter Three

Two week passed by, no word from my family or news about me on the telly, but I did not care. I had formed a bond with Liam, Zayn and Niall, we spent everyday together. Louis would join in if we were in 'Heaven' but we spent most of our time in my room. I was excited this morning because yesterday, Louis informed everyone that two new members of his lost boys were joining us. Two new boys, he would not tell us why they were moving in with us, just simply that they were. Niall was currently napping on my bed with Liam sitting practically onto of him, with Zayn on the floor in front of the telly. Zayn was was sitting on the blue beanbag chair I named Caroline Flack, which Liam had stolen from 'Heaven' for me as a peace offering. Since he kidnapped me, which even though I had already forgave him, I still liked having Caroline around.

"I am so bored." Liam sighed from my bed and slapping Niall in the face to wake him up.

"You know what we should do, we should have a Harry Potter marathon." I said turning myself to look at Liam, "We could dress up in makeshift costumes and duel with spoons as wands." I was excited now and I was hopping up around. I gave Liam puppy dog eyes and whimpered slightly, I was a little obsessed with Harry Potter.

"Okay, as long as we don't use spoons, they kind of creep me out." I jumped up and fist pumped, while screaming at the top of my lungs. My screamed cause Niall to freak out and fall off my bed half asleep while looking at me.

"Vas happening?" Niall asked looking at me doing my victory dance.

"I am so Harry Potter, we share the same first name after all." I said as I looked at Niall. "We are having a HP marathon and dressing up, you should be my Ron Weasley!" I said looking at Niall, who looked up at me smiling. 

"Just as it so happens, I have two Gryffindor robes in my closet, Harry Potter." Niall said while getting up and waving for me to follow him. "Let's get ready for this party!" Niall and I ran down my staircase and bolted into his room, he dove (Literally mind you.) into his closet coming out with two black pieces of fabric in his hands. I smiled and grabbed one running across the hall to Charlotte and Felicity's room, knocking on their door. I heard the come in and turned the door knob.

"Can you draw a lighten bolt above my right eye? I am being Harry Potter." The girls, having spent almost their whole lives with Louis who can be quiet random, thought nothing of my odd request. Charlotte, or Lottie as I like to call her, beckon me forward with her hand as she pulled out a black pencil. "We are having a marathon and dressing up, you girls want to join in?" I asked as Lottie drew above my right eyebrow, just like I asked her too. It was a short process and as I stood both girls told me, they will be there as soon as they are dressed. I walked out of their room and knocked on the Twin's room, Phoebe opening the door looking at me. 

"Yes, Hazza?" Phoebe asked me, giggling slightly at the lighten bolt that was just drawn on my forehead.

"We are dressing up like characters from Harry Potter, would you two like to be Fred and George Weasley?" I asked knowing Daisy was not far behind Phoebe.

"That is racist, Harry." Daisy piped up from right behind Phoebe, see what I mean, they are like glued to each other. "It is racist to assume, just because we are twins, we would want to be the Weasley twins." I looked at her dumbfound, that was not what racist meant, but I let it slide since they were like nine. 

"So, I will take that as a no?" I let my question run off into the air stepping away from the door slightly.

"We never said that, we will be there in a second." with that Phoebe shut the door loudly and I was again left wondering what went threw their little blonde heads. I turned around to see Niall walking out of his room, with his two toned hair sprayed orange.

"Where did you get orange hair spray so fast?" I asked him, quirking one of my eyebrows slightly higher then the other.

"Who doesn't have orange hair spray laying around?" Niall asked as suddenly all the doors and the hallway opened. I stared at the doors as everyone stuck their hands up in the air and screaming, 'I don't', then shutting their doors again...These people just keep getting weirder, it is like it rubs off on each other. I hope I was not already infected as I rub some invisible dust off the Hogwarts robe I was wearing.

"We should go collect some sticks for everyone, to use as wands." I only added the last part because Niall gave me a questioning look on why we would need sticks. I thought it was obvious, maybe stupidness was a disease in this house along with weirdness. We walked down the steps next to each other, when we saw the front door open to reveal Jay, Louis and the two new boys. Who we all forgot were arriving today, in the mass of our excitement. Jay was the first to notice us, walking down the stairs, causing her to almost double over laughing. She cause the other three to look up at the stair questionable, only to notice Niall and me stepping our feet on the tiled entry way. 

"What are you two doing?" Louis asked us, giggling from what I would assume would be the way were dressed.

"We are having a Harry Potter marathon, Lou!" Niall said smiling brightly. "Everyone is joining in, you all should too!" His heavy irish accent flaring up because of how excited he was. 

"I want to be McGonagall, then be down stairs in a few." Jay said as she jogged up the staircase leading to all the bedrooms.

"We are getting wands, we were going to use spoons, but Spoonhead is afraid of them." I said grabbing Niall's sleeve and pulling him to the door that lead to 'Heaven'. Once we were there, we went out back from the sliding doors and started picking up wand size sticks. Which was hard because most were too short or way too long, though Niall had the grand idea of breaking the long ones. Once we got enough wands for everyone, we walked back into 'Heaven' and found everyone dressed up, sitting on beanbag chairs. "Okay line up and get your wands, state your character." I said, the first to reach me was Lottie with her hair teased out wearing a bathrobe. She said her name was Hermione Granger, while taking a stick off of the pile. Next was the twins, who of course said their names were Fred and George Weasley. Followed by Liam, who said he was Draco Malfoy, causing everyone to boo at him. Liam went as far as to slick his hair back with what had to be a tube of hair gel. Zayn was next, stating he was Cedric Diggory, because everyone remembers the dead guy. Next was Luna Lovegood, which Felicity played off by wearing the weirdest sunglass I have ever seen and a pink jacket. Jay was after her, dressed as McGonagall, she wore this awesome witches hat. The thing worries me though, that she just had that laying around, this family I swear. The two new boys, who I still have not learned their names decided to be Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the smiled as the took their sticks. That left Louis, who said he was Neville Longbottom, he styled his hair funny and wore those gross fake teeth. I almost died when I saw him, I felt bad for Neville seeing him how Louis did. "That leaves me, Harry Potter and my best mate, Ron Weasley." We took our seats on the floor because there was no beanbag chairs left.

By the end of the movies, I learn the two new boys names. The tall skinny one, with his hair sticking up the front, was Aiden Grimshaw. His friend, was a little short and had a beardy goatee thing going on, his name was Matt Cardle. Our marathon had been a success, everyone was not bored and we all had fun together. As I laid on my bed that night, all I thought about was if my stepfather does pay Louis back, did I want to leave? Would I leave? Could I leave? I felt whole in this weird house, I had friends for the first time in years. When the time came, would they let me go or would they fight for me? Those question were my last thoughts before I drifted in a slumber that held a nightmare, of me getting taken away from the family I have grow to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is more of a filler one, I think I have kept my love couple a secret, but next chapter you will know! That means fluff fluff fluff! <3 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

I laid on my bed waiting for Niall to bring me up my lunch, he must be running late because he is usually up here already. I was reading another random book, that was in my room, just out of pure boredom when I finally heard my door opening. A smile slowly started to spread across my face as I thought I was about to spend time with my best friend, only to see the body walking up the steps was Louis. Louis and I have not spent much time together because Hannah has been coming over more often then before and I could not stand her. She was constantly trying to convince me to have a "quickie" with her, I had to tell her a hundred times that I was gay. So, I just started following Niall's lead by vanishing whenever she comes around, but that does not stop her from trying to sneak into my room when no one was looking. She really gets on my nerves, I can not understand why Louis would want to stay around her.

"Are you going to eat or continue to stare at me like a piece of meat?" Louis pulled me out of my thought, I didn't even notice I was staring until he pointed it out. I blushed a little and mumbled a sorry before sitting in front of my food. I looked at the messily made sandwich with a pile of crisp next to it. I looked over at Louis quickly to find him relaxing on my bed looking through the pages of the book I was reading. 

"Louis, what do you like in a girl?" I asked him still trying to figure out why he would be interested in a bimbo, like Hannah. He looked thoughtful for a long time before he finally answered me.

"I like a girl who eats carrots." His voice held a serious note, that I could not tell if he was kidding or not. So, I let out a faint chuckle, hopping that he was joking. 

"That's all you look for? You must fall in love with a bunch of girls then, huh Mate?" I chuckled again while popping a crisp into my mouth. " I would say, for myself, they would have to be funny, a good personality, and a nice smile."

"What's wrong with liking people who eats carrots? They have better eyesight." Louis says almost defensively. "For your information, I fall for lots of girls and guys." He darted his tongue out at me. I was getting ready to take a bite of sandwich when his words slowly started to seep in, he was bisexual. The sandwich dropped from my hands and back onto the plate as I turned to look at him wide eyed, he must have realized I understood what he said because his eyes widen. "Shit, I am sorry is that awkward for you?" He was apologizing to me, I let out a tiny laugh.

"It is not awkward, I am gay Louis, you just did not strike me as being bisexual." I let out another laugh. "I guess my gaydar doesn't work right." I gave him a lopsided smile, letting only one of my dimples show. I picked back up the sandwich and ate in silence, not wanting to insert my foot into my mouth again. Louis continued to flip through the book, stealing glances at me when he thought I was not looking and it got on my nerves. "Louis, just ask me what it on your mind already."

"Your gay, like full out of the closet, gay gay?" I chuckled at him, looking at him as he sat the book down on the bed sitting up.

"I thought that was obvious when I said gay, Louis." Winking at him, smiling at his still confused face. "Yes, Louis, I only like men."

"But you named your beanbag chair, Caroline Flack, said you were going to marry it." Louis had his eyebrow quirked up. It took me a full half an hour, to explain to him and prove I was in fact gay. During that time, since I brought up that I told Niall, Zayn, and Liam, Louis told me that they were helping Aiden and Matt move completely in. Matt and Aiden, told us the other day why they were here and it was because they are together. Like dating, but for them it is more serious then dating, they are like imprinted on each other. Matt and Aiden have been hanging out with the boys and me, Jay has taken to calling me Robin Hood and they are my merry men. In return, I have been calling Louis "Peter Pan" when talking to Jay since I am Robin Hood. "I am bored, the boys should be back in like an hour or so, let's go play some football?" I looked at him and shrugged my shoulder.

"I have to change, go grab a play I will meet you out back." He got up and jogged down the stairs. I pulled on a pair of grey joggers, pulling up the bottoms to about the middle of my leg, and a purple Jack Wills jumper. I ran down the steps and wrenching open my door, hurrying as fast as I could outside. I spotted Louis kicking the ball around, wearing a pair of red joggers and a random striped shirt. I ran as quick as I could, kicking the ball out from under Louis' feet, side stepping and twirling behind him to retrieve the ball. I took the ball with my left foot rolling the ball up onto my right foot, kicking it up to bounce it from knee to knee. Before hitting the ball really hard against my left knee, so I could bounce it against my head a few times letting fall and rolling off my chest. The ball softly hit the grass as I kicked it back to Louis, smirking slightly and in a smug voice I said, "I played football for a couple years in school."

We continued to kick the ball around and were joined shortly by the boys. "You never play football with me, Curly, you always sit and watch!" Zayn whined at me as he ran up to us with the other four followed him. I laughed and kicked the play at him, which caused us to break up into teams. 

I ended up in my bed, panting heavily looking at Aiden who was currently curled up next to me, breathing just as heavily as me. Matt was in my shower because the other boys were fighting to use the other two showers. I heard the water turn off so I started moaning and screaming, "Aiden, stop! Don't touch me there, I just hear the water turn off!" I moaned in between pauses and Aiden started started joining in.

"Harry, stop being so loud, babe." Aiden said groaning a little at the end. "Matt will not hear us." Matt threw my bathroom door open and stomped out, his face red when he noticed us laying on my bed laughing. He unclenched his fist and started laughing with us.

"That was a good one, Haz." Matt said sitting down on Caroline Flack, Aiden hoped off the bed running to claim the shower next. I turned on my back and looked up at my ceiling, my thoughts going toward Louis and the day we spent together. It was normal, a little bit of flirty on both of our behalves and best of all no bimbo anywhere. I laid there and thought about his eyes, they were so blue that they pulled me in like an ocean. They were never the same color though, always changing like his emotions. Then my thoughts took a turn for the worse, when I imagined how his eyes would be like looking up at me from polishing my knob. A blush started to spread across my face as Matt jumped up and banged on the bathroom door. "Aiden, our little Harry just had a perverted thought, I am going to tell everyone!" I hopped up and ran after Matt as he jogged down my stairs, screaming getting everyone attention as he busted through the door. "HARRY'S MIND WAS IN THE GUTTER, GUY!" I hopped on his back wrapping my legs tightly around his waist, covering his mouth with my hands. 

"He is lying, no one pay attention, go back to your everyday lives." I said as Matt spun around trying to get me to fall off his back. Everyone in the hallway was laughing, Niall grabbed a hold of me and yanked me off of Matt's back. Zayn slapped me on the shoulder congratulating me and asking who the lucky guy was. "No one, it was no one! Jayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Help me!" I screamed as I ran to her door banging on it, trying to escape from everyone questioning me. Once I was inside her room, I slide down the door holding it shut. "Thanks Jay, they were asking me questions I did not want to answer." I looked up to see Louis smiling at me, with only a towel wrapped loosely over his waist. 

"My mum took the girls on a mini vacation, she has not been here all day, silly Harry." Louis said as he turned his back to me, letting his towel drop as he pulled on a pair of red boxer briefs. I stared at him wide eyed, he had such a feminine arse, all bubbly and gorgeous. I continued to stare as he pulled a clean pair of joggers, "Who were your dirty thoughts about?" His voice brought me out of my ogling him, I blushed and muttered a nothing as I walked out the door. Aiden had left my room, so I went up showered and then went to bed. Ignoring everyone knocking on my door, as I drifted off into a dream land involving Louis and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffly moments between Louis and Harry! Harry just started feeling attracted to Lou, oh no! ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	5. Chapter Five

Ever since I had that dirty thought involving Louis, I tried to distance myself from him but that was proving harder then I thought. Since Hannah was no longer coming around, that left Louis hanging out with us more often, though I am sure he is doing it to torture me even if he doesn't know why. Currently we were all spread out all over the floor in "Heaven", I was sitting on the couch while Niall, Liam and Zayn were all in beanbag chairs. When out of no where, Louis comes bounding into the room sitting directly in my lap causing me to gasp. He turns a little to wink at me before looking at the boys playing a game on the Xbox 360, acting as if he were sitting some where other then my lap. I wondered what caused Louis to start acting differently towards me, he couldn't know about my little crush on him because I did not tell a single soul. I was too embarrassed to, I was becoming a walking cliche, like seriously. How many times have I read about a kidnap victim falling in love with their kidnapper? A lot, that's how many but no matter how cliche it was, I still had feelings for Louis now. "God damnit, Niall you're such a twat!" Zayn broke through the silence throwing his control to the ground while glaring at Niall, who in return was smiling cheekily at Zayn. "You are a cheating bastard," I could see Zayn was fuming, soon he was going to say something he would regret. "No wonder why your parents forced you to be a prostitute." With that Zayn stormed off, probably up to Louis' and his room to cool off then apologize for what he said. 

Niall looked up at me wide eyed, he refused to tell me why he came to live with Louis when everyone else did. Liam was the first along with his two older sisters, Nicola and Ruth, their parents were abusive and drunks. Liam was friends with Louis in school, Louis offered them rooms in his large house. Liam had a broken nose, a black eye, a fracture wrist and a crack rib before they decided to leave their parents. They signed over all rights to Jay, so technically Jay was Liam's mother. Zayn's parents are super rich and considered Zayn a burden because he was not as smart as his older brother and a little weird. Zayn would sing to himself when he was upset and his parents put him into psych ward for it, claiming he was talking to himself. The day Zayn turned eighteen he signed himself out and lived on the street for weeks, before Louis found him and offered him a home. Zayn has anger issues now, because of his parents and brother never wondering what happened to him. Lottie tried to kill herself because she got pregnant and her parents decided she was scum, so they knocked her out with Nyquil and just rolled her out of their car. She was found by Louis, on his way home from the grocery store. Felicity's parents heard about Louis' who took in unwanted children and just dropped her off on his doorstep. The twins story makes me sad, their parents loved them both and were best friends with Jay. Their parents died in a car crash caused by an eighteen wheeler, Jay was their guardian. Louis was the savior in most the stories, he was their hero.

Niall had tears running down his cheeks as he stared at me, "Please don't judge me, Harry." He sobbed out standing up. "I never wanted you to know." Niall ran out of the room faster then I thought was humanly possible, Louis sighed and rubbed his face against mine again. Louis moved his head into the crook of my neck, he meant it as a sweet friendly gesture but it caused a spark to run down my spine. 

"Niall does not like people to know about him, he thinks they will not like him because he is dirty and used." Louis whispered against my neck causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. "He will be upstairs, showering in extremely hot water, trying to scrub his skin off. All in hopes that you will like him again when he is done." Louis climbed off my lap and as soon as he did, I ran to the bathroom and opened the door to see Niall standing there in only his boxers. Streams of tears rolling down his cheeks, I pulled him into a hug and wrap my arms around his waist tightly so he can't move.

"Niall, you are the first friend I have had in years and to top it off, you are my best friend." I said to him, my voice shaking slightly with the unshed tears in my eyes. "I do not care what you did before I met you, all that did was make you into the wonderful person I know now. Your parents did something terrible to you but if I had the chance I would thank them, because I got to meet you. I would thank them for bringing you to me, to teach me that I can make friends." I started crying then clenching Niall with every ounce of will power I had, this boy in front of me was in fact my best friend. He means so much to me, because I never had a friend before his kindness and now I have four (if I include Louis).

We stood there for what felt like hours, just hugging each other and crying. In the moment, I knew I had to tell Niall I liked Louis because he was my best friend and I had to trust him. "Niall, I can tell you a secret and you won't tell anyone, right?" I pulled him back slightly to look into his eyes, but when I did he rested his head on my shoulder lifting his hand up to tug on one of my curls. 

"I am your best friend, McCurly, I wouldn't tell your secret unless you asked me too." His voice sounded nasally, from what I thought would be snot from the tears. 

"I have a crush on Louis." I whisper not ready to even say it out loud with my full voice, thinking that once I said it loudly it would make it permit. I would permanently feel these butterflies in my stomach and goosebumps on my skin, whenever Louis was close to me. I would permanently have trouble forming a sentence or feel like my throat was closing, when I would look into Louis's eyes. Niall was smiling at me, it was sad and happy all at the same time.

"I had a thought you did, but I cannot tell you I am really happy with this." Niall said sighing and pulling himself off my shoulder, putting back on his torn joggers. "Louis only has you here until he gets his money back, then he will force you to leave. Harry, you do not have a trouble home, your family loves you even if they do not show it." He paused to blow his nose on a piece of toilet paper before throwing it in the trash bin. "Louis will not let you stay, no matter if you love us or not." Niall was taking away my happiness, one sentence at a time he was confirming all my nightmares and killing my dreams. "Plus he will never like you back, but I think you already knew that." I stared at Niall wide eyed as I slowly back up through the doorway, new tears trailing where the earlier ones had passed. "Harry, hearing this is better for you now, Louis will never be yours." I turned then, Niall did not mean to hurt me, he would tell me later but he did. I ran into my room, grabbing a pillow and a blanket, then locking myself into my bathroom. That was the only way I knew no one would bother me, I climbed into the bathtub after switching the radio on, putting the pillow behind my head. I stared at the ceiling, wrapping myself in the blanket, letting my tears rolling into my curly hair.

 

__________________________________________________

I spent two days in the bathroom, not leaving to get food or anything, and I only left the second day because the knocks on the door were constant. I pulled the door open to come face to face with Niall, who had bags under his eyes. "Why have you not eaten any of the food I left you?" He asked me his voice quiet as he looked over my shoulder to see my blanket in the tub. "Why have you locked yourself in the bathroom, is it because of what I said?" I wouldn't look him in the eye, I just brushed past him, bumping shoulders with him. I saw Louis sitting on my bed with Liam as Zayn was sitting on Caroline Flack.

"How much money does my stepfather owe you, Louis?" I asked him, not meeting his eyes either because I knew I would get lost in them.

"Fifteen thousand dollars, why do you want to know?" Louis asked me but I was not paying attention, I was trying to remember how much money was in my college fund. I had worked in a bakery near my house, for years saving up money, I also added all birthday money with it. I had enough to pay one years tuition and I was not willing to give up enough to pay my stepfather's full debt. After what Niall said, I thought it would be easier just to leave and work through the heart break but fifteen thousand was a lot of money. I shrugged my shoulders, in answer to Louis's question before taking a seat at my desk. I looked at the food in front of me having no feeling of eating, so I decided to talk.

"What are you all doing in my room?" I asked pushing the plate away from me, just staring at the wooden desk. "I thought locking myself in my bathroom was enough clue, that I wanted to be left alone." I knew it sounded harsh, but for the first time since being here I knew this was not a vacation. I knew that this was not my home and I knew that one day it will all be taken away from me. I just wanted to be depressed, I was use to the feeling from all my years in school. The feeling of loneliness and emptiness, it always amazed me that I could feel so lonely surround by people. They stared at me, like I had grown two heads and I started to fill up with guilt. Niall looked like he was close to tears and asked everyone if he could have a few minutes alone with me. 

"Harry, you know I would take you to another world if I could." Niall said his voice was serious. "One where Louis would love you back but I can't so in return, I am going to lift you and never stop. We are best friends and we need each other." I looked at Niall, my eyes watering slightly as I thought about what he said. He was my best friend and I should enjoy the time we could spend with each other. I smiled and put my arm on Niall's shoulder.

"You are right, best friends stick together." I kissed his cheek, just as someone was walking up my stairs. The way were standing looked like we were kissing on the lips, which is why the person yelled at us.

"What the hell?" Louis stood there glaring at Niall, "You'd do this to me after I told you I liked Harry?" Niall's eyes grew wide as he looked from Louis to me, Niall had lied to me. Louis could like me back but why did he lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed. <3


	6. Chapter Six

Louis turned and left quickly, not even waiting for Niall or me to respond. "You lied to me, Niall, why?" I asked looking at him, not as mad as you think I would be but I just want an explanation.

"You have a home Harry, a place you can go back to." Niall said quietly, almost like he was afraid to really talk. "If you and Louis fell in love, you would never want to go back. You have something, that all of us here want. A real family, yeah Jay and Louis are fine as surrogates but we just want a real family." Niall had tears running down his cheeks as he turned to look at me. "Don't hate me, Hazza, I was just jealous I guess." I sighed and pulled Niall into a hug, resting my chin on one of his shoulders. It was hard to be mad at Niall, I knew what he meant, no matter how weird that was. I understood I had a family and that they all want one, I have heard them all say it all the time. 

"I still love you, Nialler, but do not meddle in my love life anymore." I whispered into his ear. "Or Louis's." I said as more of an after thought. I told him, that he needed to go explain things to Louis, leaving out the fact that I like him. That was something I wanted to do myself, on my own time. 

Once Niall left, I turned the radio on a random station and Torn by Natalie Imbruglia was playing. I started singing along with the song, doing my signature dance. Which kind of looked like a guy trying to swat a fire off his head but I did it nonetheless, having a grand time. It probably looked weird, if someone was to walk in but at this point I did not care. I continued dancing and singing until Zayn came and told me they were throwing a party to cheer everyone up. He told me they were going to have karaoke, then when the younger kids went to bed the real party was going to start. I changed my clothes and headed down to Heaven, to see balloons blown up and a karaoke machine plugged into the telly. Louis was standing holding the mic as Liam and Zayn kept shoving his shoulder. He held his hand up in defeat then he pushes some buttons on the machine and a familiar tune floated into the air. I watched as he swayed on his feet to the beat before his mouth opened and his eyes closed, not needing the words on the screen. 

'Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? I'm a million miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Time square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true." Louis sang with his eyes closed, going in a nice rhythm and causing my heart to skip a beat. His voice held a feminine tint to it and a childish giddiness. It was odd and I would be satisfied listening to him sing until I took my last breath...Oh God, another cliche, soon they are going to have to sue me for plagiarism. When Louis was done, Liam grabbed the microphone and sang 'Cry Me a River', with such a passion it was powerful. I watched the twins sing a few songs, that I had never heard before in my life, they told me Beaver sang them...I guess it is something like the Chipmunks but for their time. I had a red solo cup in my hand as I sat with my feet dangling in the hot tub.

"I love you guys, so much!" Lottie was pretending to be drunk, it was bloody hilarious. She jumped on Niall's back insisting, he was the shortest horse she ever met and I could not stop myself from falling into the hot tub with laughter.

After Niall sang 'So Sick', Zayn sang 'A Song For You', and I sang 'Isn't She Lovely', Jay took the girls up stairs to go to bed, asking us to be as quiet as possible. Once she was up the steps and the door was closed, Louis ducked under the couch pulling out liquor bottles out. "Going to get my drink on!" Niall said doing an Irish jig and I attempted to join him, but my still wet jeans were not having that. Matt did a drunken version of Amy Winehouse's 'You Know I am No Good', then he did an even better drunk dance when Aiden sang 'Your Song'. "I-I have a great idea.." Niall said leaning heavily on Louis at this point, "W-we should play tr-tr-truth or dare." Everyone happily agreed, I was a little worried because I did not hold alcohol well and I was as giddy as a school girl. 

They sat the bottle down and Liam gave it a spin, having it land on Niall. "Truth or Dare, Mate?" Liam asked Niall, a smirk playing on his lips, a sign he already had a dare in mind. 

"I'll have to s-s-say da-dare!" Niall slurred at smiling. Liam dared him to call his ex-girlfriend and congratulate her on her new baby. "Hey Sarah, It's m-me Niall. Yeah, I kn-know it's la-late but I w-wanted to wish you good luck wif your n-new baby." He quickly hung up the phone, not want to stay on the line any longer then he had to. Though I am sure he will pay for it in the morning. Niall spun the bottle and it landed on Louis, who instantly said truth. "Who was the first girl you kissed?"

"Kiss as in peck or snog?" Louis asked having Niall tell him snog. "Well, I was eleven and it was this girl who was visiting from Australia. Her name was Rebecca, but I am pretty sure the whole time I was with her I called her Bex." Louis smiled at the memory of his first snog, mine was not as pleasant as Louis's sounded. The game continued with a few silly dares and some truth I wish I could forget. Then the bottle landed on me, for the millionth time, and I picked truth.

"What are you most afraid of?" Aiden asked me while taking a quick sip from his red solo cup.

"Losing you guys, of course, at some point I have to go back home." I said smiling sadly. "I have never felt more connected then I do with all of you." I could have sworn I heard Louis mutter, 'Some more then others.' but I shrugged my shoulders.

Before I knew it, I was being awoken by the streaming light through the sliding glass doors. I rolled over to face the wall and instead found a bare chest, I knew almost instantly whose it was. It was slim and did not have much defined muscles...I was sleeping/cuddling with a shirtless Louis...Louis Tomlinson...I about died, but than again would be another cliche. I watched his chest rise and fall, telling me he was still asleep. I took this time and stretched my head up into the crook of his neck, letting my lips slide along his neck. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, it could have woken everyone up, as I brushed my lips against the stubble on his jaw and chin. Lightly giving him a peck on the nose, the alchohol that was still in my system was giving me courage as I placed my lips over Louis's. Not daring to breath or move them around, just a peck that lingered before I pulled away from both his lips and his body.

I jogged my way up to my room and flopped down on my bed, smiling like the Joker in a Batman movie. I brushed my thumb against my lips, still having a tingling feeling from kissing Louis. I fell asleep again, this time dreaming of Louis and I having a date out back in the yard. There was rose petals everywhere and Louis had attempted to make me dinner, but of course he failed and we were eating Nandos. Nandos on expensive plates with crystal flutes filled with champagne, it was simple but wonderful. Louis was reaching his hand towards mine across the table, repeating my name over and over again. "Harry." Only it did not sound like his voice and it was getting louder. "Harry! HARRY, WAKE UP YOU WANKER!" Suddenly something cold and wet was thrown on me, I jumped opening my eyes to see Liam smiling at me. "Top of the morning, well afternoon since it is like four o'clock." I glared at Liam and pulled at my wet shirt, gesturing at it with my free hand. "Oh, you had a tent." Then he winked at me and I threw a pillow at him.

"I did not, you wanker." I was so embarrassed I threw my blanket over my head, "You are lying to me, Liam, go away." He chuckled and told me to come down for lunch. "You said it was four, why are we having lunch?"

"Because everyone is getting up now, duh." Liam turned and walked out of my room, leaving me to pull myself up and put clean clothes on. I started to walk out of my room when I remembered, that I kissed Louis this morning how was I to look at him and not blush. I shook the thought away as my stomach rumbled, telling me I was too hungry to miss "lunch". This was going to be interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short, but the next one will be longer I promise! You are all beautiful people and readers, thank you. I want to hear what you think is going to happen next! Do you think Harry will tell Louis his feelings? Or do you think Louis will beat him too, telling him for real not yelling at Niall? Do you think they will ever speak? Do you think Niall has a crush on Harry? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	7. Chapter Seven

As usual, I was right about the interesting part, Louis moved his chair as close to mine as possible as I blushed thinking about the morning. At one point we both reached forward for the salt and our fingers brushed, I almost thought I was going to have a heart attack. Ever since I came to the conclusion I likes him, I have blushed all the time like a school girl, it was embarrassing. I glanced at him, every so often, from behind a few curls. The angle of his jaw was mesmerizing and his blue eyes sparkled when he laughed, they even crinkled slightly. I felt odd staring at him, which was why I excused myself from the table as quick as possible. Once inside my room, I let my thoughts of Louis run wild. How could anyone not find him attractive? You would have to be blind, like my old neighbor Mrs. Lisa and she was really blind. Of course thinking of Louis caused naughty thoughts, which lead to a fantasy of Louis acting like a cat. God, knows where that came from but from that thought, I remember my cat, Dusty. If I never returned home, how would he survive without me? I started to have a mini panic attack as Niall came bounding up my stairs, smiling happily.

"Uh, mate?" He asked looking worriedly at my wide and heavy breathing. "Are you okay?"

"I just remembered, my Dusty, I wonder if he is okay.." I said looking at Niall, horror written all over my face. "My poor pussy!" I screamed the last part as the rest of the clan was walking up my stairs.

"I thought you were gay?" Zayn said flopping down on top of Caroline Flack, "Why would you have a pussy?"

"He was talking about a cat, that I am guessing is at his house." Niall explained as everyone fitted into their usual spots around my room. Aiden wiggled behind me in my bed and Louis wiggled in front of me, they enjoyed making a Harry sandwich. Niall and Liam sat on the top of my desk while Matt sat on my desk chair, this is how we spent every day. "I think he is having a panic attack, I am not sure." I am at this point shaking, my hands trembling and I am trying to hold back tears. Aiden wrapped his arms around my waist as Louis rubbed his hands on my knees, both trying to calm me down.

"I forgot about my cat, I have been here for close to two month.."I said in between heavy breaths, "What if my mom forgot to feed him?" I don't think I would have acted this way, if I had not had all the Louis crush issue on my mind. I knew, in the back of my mind, my mother would not forget about Dusty as she did me, but it still it nerved me. Dusty was the only part of my old life I loved, which probably makes me sound like a loser.

"I use to have a cat, he had kidney problems." Niall said smiling kindly at me, trying to make me feel better.

"Dude, your cat and me have something in common!" Liam said excitedly, "You know, since I use to have kidney problem and had to get a transplant."

"You needed a kidney transplant?" I asked Liam looking at him, shocked because he looked so healthy to me then again I have only knew him for a short amount of time. 

"Yes, my cat's name was Jess, thanks for wondering." Niall said rolling his eyes at me, since I asked about Liam and not his cat.

"Yeah, I had been abused all my life and it caused me to have kidney failure after I got here. They forced me to go to the doctor and that is how we found out." Liam said smiling slightly, he was thinking back to unhappy days in his life. "The doctor said it was a combination of the abuse and a dye they had to use to track my blood, but it lead to my kidneys not working."

"Whose kidney did you get? Nicolo or Ruth's?" I asked and I gave a little chuckle, "You have a girly kidney!"

"I guess I do." Liam chuckled looking my way.

"My kidney is not girly, Liam, I want it back now!" Louis huffed from in front of me, stopping his caressing of my knee caps. "I am not girly, I have a penis! I will show you it!" Louis said while standing up off my bed, his hands gripping the waist line of his trousers. I jumped off the my bed, ripping myself out of Aiden's grip and placed my hands over Louis's, if he pulled his trousers down I would be doomed. 

"Louis, let's think this through..." I started but Niall cut me off.

"Yes let's think about this: you have a bubbly girl arse; you like boys; one day out of every month, you eat ice cream; you love chocolate; you read gossip magazines; and to top it off you take forever to get ready." Niall listed off things and Louis was trying to wiggle his hand free of mine.

"That is it, you are all going to see my one eyed wonder weasel!" Before I could comprehend what was going on, he pulled both his jeans and boxer briefs. Which I only noticed when I followed the movement of his hands as they pushed his pants down. My eyes travelled from his clothes around his ankles up his legs to his weasel, my closed my eyes half way and licked my bottom lip. Not that I wanted to, well I did, but it was not a subconscious movement. Niall noticed my staring and coughed really loudly, breaking my eye contact with Louis's penis. I blushed and sat back on my bed, looking at the wall in front of me. "Now we all see I am a man right?" Louis asked grabbing his trousers and yanking it back up to sit lowly on his hips. "And how come Harry's manhood is not being questioned, he likes guys too! He only likes men, I sometimes like girls.." Louis pouted flopping down next to me, rubbing his head against my upper thigh. 

"Harry is manly, look at him!" Matt gushed from my chair, "He has a delicious set of abs, beautiful hip bones..." Aiden interjected.

"Curly hair, emerald eyes, a sexy happy trail..." Aiden said winking at me, "He is all mannnnnnn!" Liam, Niall and Zayn cat called causing me to blush and grin at Aiden.

"A, I knew I loved you for a reason babe but how have you seen my happy trail and hip bones...?" Aiden and Matt both blushed and looked at each other before looking at random walls. 

"They peaked at you once." Louis said smugly, "While you were changing."

"It was your idea, Louis, you said how hot he was." Matt yelled at Louis, for outing them.

"Has everyone seen me naked then because of Louis?" I asked glaring at Louis but running my fingers through his hair. "Louis, why you look at me naked to begin with?" 

"Because you are descent image to masturbate too." Louis winked at me, rubbing his head into my hand that was going through his hair. "Plus you dance around and sing into a hair brush while your naked, it's adorable!" I did not know that anyone watched that, I mean it was private for heaven's sake! Who wants to be watched when they sing Hit Me Baby One More Time and dance like a backup dancer for Britney Spears. 

"That is so cute, I haven't seen that yet, Hazza!" Niall whined, "I only get to see you dance with clothes on because I thought it was weird to see my best friend naked.." He made a dramatic sad face and whimpered like a wounded dog. As I sat there listening, I thought that we are a random group of people. We went from my cat to me dancing naked...Oh no, their weirdness rubbed off on me. 

"Can you all stop watching me naked, it's like sexual assault..." I said smiling slightly. "Only Louis can." I gave him a wink and I pulled my fingers out of his hair, "I am kidding, no one can." The next thing that happened we were all deciding what we want for dinner. "I want tacos, you guys always pick what we eat..."

"Fine, we will eat tacos because McCurly wants them." Lottie rolled her eyes at Jay, who was standing on leaning on the kitchen counter. "I saw that Lottie, that outfit you want from the mall..." Lottie's eyes grew wide as she quickly apologized to Jay, before getting on her knees begging. 

After eating my weight in tacos, I laid in my bed when a knock came to my door, "You can just walk in, everyone else does allllll the time." I heard a familiar chuckle and I saw Louis taking my steps two at a time. I smiled at him, patting a spot next to me. "I wanted to talked to you, Louis, but we haven't had anytime alone today."

"Oh really? This sounds serious, let me but my serious face on." Louis made a face, that looked constipated and it was hilarious. "Go on now.."

"Louis, I like you, more then a friend." I said slowly looking into Louis's eyes, "I want to be your boyfriend and I'd like to kiss you.." I leaned forward starting to close my eyes, when I was stopped by Louis standing up and running out of my room. Life sucks sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	8. Chapter Eight

__________________________Louis's Pov_____________________________________

This was a sick joke, I am going to kill Niall with a rainbow dyed rope. He must have told Harry that I had a crush on him, now Harry wanted to use it to make fun of me. I felt like crying but I am too manly for that or so I thought as I busted through my bedroom door. Zayn and Niall sitting on his bed talking and smiling, until they saw the hot tears rolling down my cheeks. "You told Harry I liked him, so he just asked me out..to be a jerk." I screamed at Niall. "Are my feelings nothing to you, one of my best friends?" Niall looked at me wide eyed and jumped up from Zayn's bed.

"He asked you out and you think it was a joke?" Niall screamed back at me, "You are a twat Louis, Harry likes you a lot as in he really does." I watched as Niall freaked out on, Harry really liked me and I pulled away from our first kiss. I sat down on my bed stunned, new tears flowing because I ruined my relationship with Harry.

"He probably hates me now.." I sobbed into my hands as I laid on my bed, chocking slightly from the tears. I watched as Niall stomped angrily out of my room and Zayn came to sit on the edge of my bed, trying to comfort me but it wasn't going to work this time. I had messed up, by thinking Harry was a bad guy when I already knew he wasn't. I drifted off into sleep land, Zayn rubbing circles on my lower back and I dreamed of how I was going to make it up to Harry. 

I woke up the next morning with one mission in my mind, well two. Number one: eat some food because my stomach was growling louder then a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Number two: get Harry to understand I liked him back and convince him to go on a date with me. Those were good temporary goals, if I may say so myself, but then again I may be bias. Once my foot hit the fluffy carpet, I realized Zayn was not in our room and my shoulders sagged slightly. I hope that everything will go back to normal once I confessed my feelings to Harry, otherwise I might have to leave my family, just to get this nagging guilty feeling to go away. I headed down the steps and into the kitchen, pulling out two bowls and some cereal. I grabbed the milk and headed up to Harry's room, hoping no one had gotten him breakfast yet. I slowly opened the door, not hearing any voices I walked up the stairs. "Niall, I told you to leave me alone." Harry's voice sounded rough and it cracked a little. "It is going to take more then a day to get over Louis." I sat the two bowls, spoons, milk and cereal on his desk before climbing into bed next to him. He was facing the wall and he still thought I was Niall, so I used it to my advantage by wrapping my arm around his waist and pulling him to me. "Niall, come on. I just want to wallow in self pity..." He whined against the pillow trying to get out of my hold, I did the first thing that came to my mind. I kissed his neck, repeatedly, up and down in it to comfort him. "Niall, what the hell are you doing?!" Harry flipped over to see that it was I, Louis Tomlinson, in his bed and not Niall. His eyes widen dramatically as he looked at me. I leaned in with my eyes closed and quickly brushed my lips against his before I spoke.

"I like you too, Harry. I like you a lot, more then I have liked anyone in my entire life." I started speaking, grabbing his hand and entwining our fingers together. "Your the first person I would not mind growing up with and I am willing to grow up to be with you, if that is what you want. Yesterday I thought you were making fun of me, but I should have known that you would never do that because you are the sweetest person I have met." I leaned in and kissed him longer this time, letting our lips mold together. "I want to be your boyfriend, Haz, if you'd still let me." I gave him a weak smile, hoping that I was not too late but when I heard him chuckle I never I was okay.

"Lou, how could I ever make fun of you and if I was why would I lean into kiss you?" Harry chuckled again, showing those dimples that made me weak in the knees. "Of course you can be my boyfriend now, as long as I am aloud to call you Boobear like your mum." He winked at me and I groaned loudly, looking at him.

"You can call me Boobear, only because I like you..a lot." I leaned in and this time it was more intense, it was magically. Harry's plump lips moving in sync with mine, having my nose lightly graze over his cheek as I wrapped my arms back around his waist. I felt something wet wipe itself against my bottom lip and I gasped, letting Harry's tongue slip into my mouth and running itself all inside my mouth. He rubbed it against my teeth, cheek, roof of my mouth, all before he brought it to my own and we wrestled for dominance. When we pulled away we were both breathing heavily and had our foreheads pressed against each other. "I-I brought up breakfast.."I stammered a little and blushed slightly, looking at Harry through my thick eye lashes as my stomach roar to life again.

"Let's eat then, we have all the time in the world to snog later." Then he looked at the box of cereal I brought up and started laughing. "Fruit Loops, do you eat any other cereal in this house?" I shook my head, this boy was not making fun of cereal, bitch please.

_____________Harry's P.O.V._________

Louis and me were just cuddling in my bed, sharing lazy kisses every once in a while and watching a telly program with Alan Carr. We had been dating for about a week and have not told anyone yet, just enjoying our relationship bliss but that was about to get ruined. "Harry, we can't find Louis! We think he ran away with his guilt!" Niall screamed as he ran up my steps only to stop dead in his tracks when he noticed us spooning and he let out a loud girly squeal, causing Liam and Zayn to bound up the steps. All three of them stood there staring at us with their mouths hanging open and Louis busted out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Y-you guys are g-gonna catch flies." Louis panted out in between breaths as he rolled from his side onto his back to look at my smiling face. "I think they know about us now, love." 

"You are....together..." Liam asked being the first one to pull themselves out of the shock, Louis smiled wickedly at me as he leaned up. I leaned down since I was leaning up on one elbow and we allowed our lips to meet in the middle, only sharing a modest kiss to keep our friends innocence. 

"Why haven't you told us?!" Niall screamed at us as he launched himself at the bed, successfully landed on top of us. "You had us in an awkward position, did you comfort our brother or our best friend? We had no clue what to do!" Niall was still screaming as he grabbed a hold of my face squishing my cheeks between my teeth. "You..I called you my best friend, I even told you I had sex with Liam...YOU COULDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE DATING LOUIS!?!" Louis and Zayn's mouth dropped to the floor at the news that Niall just slipped out, Liam gave himself a face palm. "I mean...Liam and I...having sex...INSIDE JOKE...HA HA HA.."Niall awkwardly laughed climbing off the bed looking at Liam, like a puppy that just peed on a priceless family rug.

"Well...uh...Now that everyone knows Niall and I are together and Louis and Harry are together, we just need to find Zayn a female friend. One of us needs to be straight or Mommy will think she messed up." Liam gave an awkward laugh as he wrapped his arms around Niall pulling him into his chest. Louis laughed for real, falling off the bed in his fit causing all of us to laugh. Leave it to Louis to break the tension and make us all remember why we were friends.

"Mom is going to think it's in the water or something, Daisy and Phoebe will not be aloud to drink from the tap anymore." Louis spoke through the tears running down his cheeks and looking up at me, "But boy am I glad I drank from the tap."

"Oh goodness, the water also turns you into a walking chick flick." I said as I rolled my eyes at Louis and looked up at the boys. "Speaking of chick flicks we should watch some!" I hopped off my bed, letting the blanket fall off me as I reached for a pair of joggers. I pulled them on looking at the three lads, who ever again looking at me wide eyed. "What? It is uncomfortable spooning your boyfriend with trousers on, ask Louis he said it yesterday."

I got to pick the movies since I was such an expert, but it didn't bother me because I spent many years watching movie with Gemma. After A Walk To Remember, The Notebook, and The Last Song (Nicholas Sparks knows how to pull the heart strings, I swear to the Almighty Magic Meatball), I decided to watch the Step It Up movies. I know they were not really consider "chick flick" but who can say know to people dancing? I can't that is for sure and Channing Tatum, he is a sex god! By the end of the third Step It UP, we were in the dancing mood so we turned on the radio. The song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri came on, Louis and I decided to slow dance with it. At first it was awkward trying to figure out who would lead, but it ended up being me because I was taller and Louis was so girly. Just don't tell him that, he might get offended...Okay, he would get offended he was Louis. "Harry?" Louis looked up at me while we spun in slow circles, I nodded my head at him indicating for him to continue. "We should go on a date, now that the boys know and we can tell the rest of my family...if you want that is." I smiled brightly at Louis as I kissed his cheek lightly.

"I would love to go on a date with you, but nothing over the top" I smiled brightly and spun us around a little faster out of happiness. "You can tell anyone you want to, Doll Face, it is fine with me." Louis let out an airy laugh at my doll face comment and laid his head down on my shoulder. It was natural for us, the dynamic of Louis and I. Is it cliche to say we just clicked, because it is true. I feel like we have dated forever instead of a week and every kiss felt like our first one. It was magically, almost as if we were both living in Harry Potter and having a ball. The song ended all too soon, we both plopped down on couch still wrapped around each other. 

 

>>\--------------------------->

"Mum, I am gay." Louis spoke and I spat my lemonade all over the kitchen counter. I turned to look at Jay who was making dinner after our "chick flick" marathon, she was making stir fry because it was Niall favorite. She did not looked stunned or mad, not anything she was humming to herself but that stopped.

"That's great dear, can you get me some more butter out of the fridge?" She stirred the rice with a fork before grabbing a wooden spatula, stirring the vegetable in the stir fry. "Do you have a boyfriend, is that why you are telling me now?"

"Yes mum, I have a boyfriend." Louis handed her the butter as I spat my lemonade out of my mouth again, only this time some came out of my nose too.

"I am judging by Harold's reaction, that he is your boyfriend." Jay spoke as Louis nodded his head at her confirming her statement. "That is great, Boobear, just make sure every time you tell someone Harry doesn't spit liquid everywhere. It'll make things sticky.."

"Hahaha, penis jokes!" I laughed earning stares from both Jay and Louis, "You had that one coming Jay!" I grabbed a wash cloth and rubbing the lemonade off the countertop as I did I wondered if I would ever get to tell my mom that I had a boyfriend. Would she care? Would she act like Jay or would she kick me out and I'd have to become one of Louis's 'lost boys'? I suddenly missed my mother, more then anything else... I wanted to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	9. Chapter Nine

I woke up extremely warm and happy, I opened my eyes slowly and saw blue eyes staring back into my green eyes. Louis's hair was wild from sleep and I am guessing mine looked just as crazy, maybe even worse knowing my curls. Louis had this sleepy grin on indicating, he had not been awake long. "Did you sleep okay last night, Boo?" I asked him, pulling him closer with the arm that was throw around his slim waist. 

"Of course I did, Haz, I slept with you." Louis nuzzled his head into my neck as he spoke, we did indeed sleep together last night but nothing sexual. Everyone left the house last night because today was Louis's big first date plans and they would not be back until late tomorrow. Louis, apparently, has not slept alone in a room since Liam came to live with him so we spent the night together. Just cuddling and kissing, until we both drifted off to sleep, still holding each other. It still amazed me how connected I feel with Louis, how it feels like we have been together years instead of weeks. How every time I am with him, I just want to kiss him and tell him I love him. We haven't said I love you yet, but when we do I will truly mean it. All my years of being lonely and misunderstood, seem like nothing now that I found Louis or well since Liam brought me to Louis. "Staring is not polite, Harry." Louis said in a soft voice as his took one of his hands to cradle my cheek, before he leaned over and brushed his lips lightly to mine. Not making it a long kiss because we both had morning breath and we were sure it would taste gross, no matter how much we both wanted it. "I have to go start getting ready for our date." Loujis stretched and climbed out of my bed, pulling on a pair of random trousers that were on the floor. "You, my dear, are allowed to shower and get dress but you are not allowed to leave this room." I started to pout, I didn't want to be locked in my room while Louis got our date organized, it seemed unfair. "Harry, it's a surprise, don't ruin this for us." I sat up and pulled him close for another quick kiss, this time our bare chest rubbing slightly together. 

"I'll miss you, Lou." I whispered against his lips before I completely pulled away, letting him walked down my stairs and out of my sight. I hoped more then anything, I would not have to wait long after my shower because I am sure I would go crazy...No, I knew I would go crazy. 

I was showered and dress in a casual formal fashion, not knowing what Louis was planning, watching the telly on Caroline Flack. Bored out of my mind, waiting for my stupid boyfriend to show up and take me on our first date. Louis wasn't really stupid, I was just so bored. Usually there would be other people in my room to keep me company until Louis would decide to grace me with his presence, but he had to kick all of them out for our special day. My ear perked up when I heard a knock on my door and a girl with two toned hair, like Niall's only her red was ketchup red. "Hello Mr. Styles, I am here to escort you to your table." She spoke very politely but I couldn't help to think that outside of the job she was rude, though I only think that because of her eyebrow and nose being pierced. "My name is Sarah and I will be your servant for the next day." A girl with long black hair, chuckled from where she was standing holding a tray and Sarah threw her a glare. "Your waitress tonight is Courtney and she is willing to get you a different drink, but you get water to begin with and your date should be arriving soon." I was standing outside on the patio, that was decorated with twinkle lights, candles and rose petals, it was truly beautiful. It was breath taking and all I could think about was, Louis Tomlinson planned all this. 

"Would you like anything else to drink, Mr. Styles?" The waitress named Courtney asked me, holding the tray close to her stomach. 

"I-I..uh..." I was super nervous and Courtney took notice to it.

"How about you tell me what you usually drink and I will get it for you?" Courtney spoke and her face kind of looked like this >_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to share with you, that the title of this document on my computer was "Captive Spoon"...I just thought it was so funneh!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed. 
> 
> _________Characters in the story_______________
> 
> Louis Tomlinson: Loans money out and has a house full of people that have no where else to go.
> 
> Jay Tomlinson: Louis's loving mother, who acts a surrogate to all the other kids in the house. Jay home schools all the younger children, she is a great teacher.
> 
> Liam Payne: The first to come and live with Louis, his father was abusive.
> 
> Zayn Malik: Was the second son of a rich business man and could never live up to his older brother. He ran away and lived on the street, until Louis found him and took him in. Has anger issues because his parents never looked for him.
> 
> Niall Horan: His parents forced him into prostitution, Louis took him away from that life. He still talks to his parents over the phone and sends them money sometimes, just to make sure his brother Greg is not forced into a life he hated. Niall feels that if people know about his past they won't like him anymore. 
> 
> Charlotte Smith (A.K.A Lottie): She got pregnant and tried to kill herself, so her parents knocked her out on NyQuil and dumped her on Louis's front door. She had a miscarriage, of no one fault, and fell into a slight depression because of it. Lottie is a little more rebellious then the other members of the house because he remembers what it was like to have a loving family, before she messed it up. 
> 
> Felicity Jones (A.K.A Fizz): Her parents just did not want her, she was five when they dropped her off at Louis's house, not even slowing the car as they pushed her out. Her parents were young, only eighteen with a five year old daughter and trying to make it through University to get good jobs for the future. Jay tells Fizz, that her parents loved her they just were not ready to raise her. Felicity often dreams about the day her parents will call her on the phone and tell her just that, tell her what Jay does every night. 
> 
> Daisy and Phoebe Cole (A.K.A the twins): Their parents died in a car crash and Jay was their graudian, they had loving parents who tried for years to have a baby. They do not remember much of their parents, but in their room is picture frames filled with their parents faces. Jay talks about them as much as she can, because she wants the girls to remember they were not like the others.
> 
> Mathew Cardle (A.K.A Matt): He is dating Aiden Grimshaw (Look below) and was kicked out of his house for being gay. His father attempted to beat the gay out of him, but it did not work, of course. Matt is madly in love with Aiden and wants to marry him one day, even if the rest of the world never wants to see it.
> 
> Aiden Grimshaw: He is dating Matt Cardle (Look above) and was kicked out of his house for being gay. He took care of Matt after Matt's father beat him up, Aiden's younger sister calls him all the time to make sure he is okay. Aiden loves Matt and even if his family would take him back, he would not leave him.
> 
> Harry Styles: Was kidnapped by Liam Payne (Look above) because his step father took out a loan from Louis and was late paying it back. At first Harry took his kidnapping as a vacation, something he never would get to take in real life. Soon though, Harry found friendship inside the house and is now afraid of the day his stepfather pays Louis back. Harry is currently in a relationship with Louis Tomlinson. 
> 
> Courtney Hall: Use to go to school with Louis and Liam.
> 
> Sarah Hall: Courtney's little sister, whom has a baby.


	10. Chapter Ten

Over the next few weeks Courtney and her little blonde niece, Abigail, have spent a lot of time with us. Courtney quickly became friends with us all and Louis enjoying four year old, Abbey, more then he should. It made me realize that one day, Louis was going to have a lot of children but I think all the people he rescued should have given me a hint. "Curly Harreh!" Abbey said to me while motioning for me to pick her, which I did. Sarah took a lot of University classes and was rarely home, when she was home she had to work. Though today was a rare day when both, Courtney and Sarah, had off and we were going on a mall adventure. I got to leave the estate and go with them, because I was dating Louis. I had to wear a beanie over my curls and 3D glasses with the lens popped out of them. "Where your curls?" While touching her own curls as to show me what she meant as I carried her down to heaven from the entry way.

"They are under my hat, Love." I lifted up the edge of my gray beanie, showing her my stil bouncy curls as I spoke. Abbey had a frown on her face when we reached the last step and I sat her own two feet. She ran to Courtney, tugging impatiently on Courtney's pant leg until Courtney hunched down to her size. Abbey leaned over whispering something into Courtney's ear, that caused her to break out laughing. Courtney reached into the bag, that was causally thrown over her shoulder, pulling out a bundle of red fabric and thrusting it into Abigail's tiny hand. Before my eyes, Abbey pulled a red beanie over top of her blonde curls and turned to smile at me.

"She wanted to look like McCurly." Courtney said chuckling, while patting Abbey on the head, whom was still smiling brightly at me. Niall turned around dramatic and looking at Abbey, his eyes wide and innocent looking.

"I thought you wanted to be like me, since we're both blonde and everything." Niall whined out looking at Abigail causing us all to laugh. I felt arms wrap around my waist and someone placing a tiny kiss behind my right ear.

"She did, until Liam told her you were a fake blonde." Louis said, but quickly chuckling as Niall went to punch Liam in the arm and yelling about taking away the only girl he ever loved.

"Lou-lou!" Abbey squealed running towards Louis, who much to mu distaste, let go of me to grab Abbey and swing her around in the air. Abbey smiled in delight and tucked her little head into Louis's shoulder before she spoke clearly and loudly. "Lou-lou, will you be my daddy? I have never had one before.." Sarah made a loud chocking noise and her eyes watering slightly as she threw a pleading look at Courtney, almost begging her to make Abbey stop. Louis looked at Sarah and Courtney before he answered Abigail very carefully.

"I can't be your daddy, Abs, but I can be here for you when you need me." Louis said while rubbing his nose on Abbey's red hat but he got irritated and pulled it off, sticking his face into her hair. We all ended up at going to a mall not far from the estate, it had a Build-a-bear shop, which we stopped at for Louis and Abbey to make a bear. Abbey made one, named him Lou-lou, dressed him in a striped shirt and red braces. It was adorable, Louis of course named his Abbey and it wore a skirt. They forced Sarah and I to carry the box homes as they skipped around, carrying their bears and acting childish. We pasted by a shop selling Renaissance costumes and that gave Louis a great idea. "Oh my gosh, the Renaissance fair is in town, we should go tomorrow! As a family!" Louis looked super excited and who were we to say no? Louis, Liam, Jay, Lotte, Fizz, and the twins all had costumes. Zayn had extra tights for everyone, though I wanted to know why Zayn had tights to begin with. Liam had a few peasant shirts, for everyone to wear under their costumes. I decided I was going to be a peasant, wearing one of Liam's shirts and ripping some holes in a pair of tights. I didn't want to be over the top, I never really like dressing up unless it involved Harry Potter or Star Wars. We had to pick up a few new swords, boots and hats. It was going to be interesting, Louis promising to take pictures of me in my tights for Courtney who was turning purple in the face from laughing. We stopped into a Jack Willis store and I spotted a purple hoodie that looked like heaven on steroids. Louis bought it for me and gave it to me, smiling like a little kid still holding his bear.

"Mummy, Aunty Cee-Cee, I am hungry." Abbey whined thirteen stores later and Niall nodded his head, whining along with her. "Lou-lou bear and Ni are hungry too." Courtney smiled picking Abbey up and heading towards the food court, Abbey smiling sheepishly over Courtney's shoulder and stock her tongue out at Niall. So what does Niall do? He throws himself onto Liam's back, sending them both flying on the floor spread out and groaning, Abbey laughing from her spot in Courtney's arms.

"What were you think, Nialler?" Liam asked while blood trickled from his nose, that got smashed into the floor when they fell.

"Abbey was rubbing in the fact she was getting carried and I got jealous, why don't you ever carry me? Hmm?" Niall asked standing up, brushing invisible dust off of his clothing not even caring that Liam's nose was bleeding. I spoke too soon... "Oh my god, Liam..What the hell happened to your nose? Why is it bleeding?" Sarah appeared next to Liam, holding out a wad of napkins, I never even noticed she left. "I am the worse secret boyfriend in the world, first I tell our friends we've had sex and now I am too fat for you to carry." Niall fake whined loudly, causing people to stop and stare at us. Unfortunately, I found this all funny and started laughing, hard causing me to fall on the floor, only to bring more attention to us. Abbey giggled but was very unhappy with the fact we were distracting Courtney from getting her food. I had never had so much fun in my entire life, well there was this one time at a family reunion. Gemma and I were collecting golf balls in a creek, that was located in the park the family reunion was being held in, we were having a compention to see who collect the most golf balls. That was until, both Gemma and I ended up in the water because we slipped on a wet rock. We laughed so much, I barfed in the creek which only grossed out Gemma, but we got in a lot of trouble by our mother. We were grounded and were not aloud to bring our golf ball collection home, all my hard work gone. Louis, who was typically the childish one of us all, was standing next to Courtney shaking his head at our childish acts.

"I can't take you all anywhere, can I?" Louis spoked with a seriously look on his face, but I could see in his blue eyes he wanted to laugh. "Liam, is your nose broken..again?" Liam never told me, he had his nose broken before..I wonder if it was a funny story, knowing Liam it probably was. 

"No, I don't think so." Liam said shaking his head before standing up, "It doesn't hurt like the last time, but then again I don't remember much from that time." Oh, I think I understand, the last time was with his father. I am so glad, my mother diviorced my abusive father when she found out what he was doing to Gemma and I. Gemma, I miss her all of a sudden, she was pretty but I was told I was pretty too. We shared the same facial apperances, only difference is our hair. Mine is more curly then Gemma's and slightly darker. Our eyes were mirrors of each other and most people though we were twins, even though Gemma was two years older then me. We got along, that is until she hit university and decided that being gay was digusting. She still loved me, she told me that, she just didn't want me to be gay anymore which was kind of a low blow if you ask me. "Let's get food." Liam said and as soon as the words left his mouth my stomach rumbled loud.

Warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist after I grabbed my plastic tray off the counter of the random restantuant I picked to eat from, "I thought you weren't going to be affectionate in public, love." I spoked to the man, who had his arms on my waist and I continued walking to the table that had my friends sitting at. I was about to place myself in one of the bright red chair but my captor had a different idea, so I ended up sitting in said person's lap. "Louis, this is awakward for me, let's imagine how our friends feel right now." He chuckled against my neck as I lifted up a chip to his face and putting it in his mouth, I caught Zayn rolling his eyes at us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment are always welcomed.


	11. Chapter Eleven

I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to decide if I was going to leave this room or not in this outfit. I really hated cosplaying, like I said before. Harry Potter and Star Wars was the only ones I felt comfortable dressing in, I felt out of my element. The shirt was baggy and the tights were tight, I am sure Louis is going to love this outfit. Oh and Niall is never going to let me live this down, I am not leaving this room. It has been decided...Oh no, a knock just came to my door, I haven't had a chance to think of a way out of this. A head full of tussled hair with a jester hat and bright shining blue eyes through a black and red triangles. "Thou lookth attractive, young peasant boy." Louis spoke attempting it to speak in a renaissance theme, it caused a smile to spread across my painted dirty face. "Come on, everyone is spread out into cars. It'll just be us two in my lovely black porsche." He gave me a suggestive wink before wrapping his around my waist, looking at the both of us in the full length mirror. Looking at the two of us together, I realized how well we complimented each other. My curly hair and his straight hair, he always wore bright colors and I tried to stay away from them but together we looked perfect. 

"Do I look okay, Lou?" I asked him while staring into the reflection of his eyes in the mirror, I felt weird in the costume while Louis seemed comfortable in his.

"You look fine, Harry, I promise." Louis said kissing the side of my neck lightly before grabbing my hand and leading me down my stairs. "Let's go before our friends get into trouble without us!" With that we were gone and driving to the Renaissance Fair ground, parking next to the two familiar black SUVs. Everyone looked great separately but together we could have been our own fair. We had a Prince, Princesses, Pirates, Fairies, Monk, Jester, Barmaid, Knight, and a Peasant, little girls kept pointing at us and I was getting nervous.

The fair is awesome, I met the Queen and ate a turkey leg. Well, I stole Niall's turkey leg when he was paying attention to a show we were watching. Liam and Zayn battled each other in a knight sword fight, Liam won but only by a little bit causing Niall to freak out screaming. The twins got dragon puppets and Fizz got a metal rose. Lottie bought a skirt that jingled when she walked and Jay had one to many beers. It was a good day, Louis was stuck to me like glue and we weren't overbearing on the public display of affection. I felt like I was part of a family and it made me happy, to feel apart of something. 

"Yo ho yo ho, the pirate life for meeee." Matt sang while slinging his arm over Aiden as they walked to the SUV. "Get it, we are gay so we are butt pirates." Aiden rolled his eyes at Matt as he helped him into the vehicle.

"Matt be quiet there are little kids around." Aiden spoke while trying to buckle Matt's seat belt.

"IMPALE ME WITH YOUR SWORD, AIDEN!" Matt screamed at the top of his lungs, we had let him drink too much too along with Jay who was giggling like a school girl. Once everyone got into their designated cars, Louis and I got into his porsche. He reached his left hand over and grabbed my hand, I took this as a good time to talk to him.

"Louis, what would you do if your family was taken away from you?" I asked him, rubbing my thumb over the back of Louis's hand. "Like if you were me and you got taken away?"

"I don't know Harry, if I got taken away from them it would be weird." Louis spoke softly driving a normal speed so we could have our conversation. "If I was in your position and my family claimed me again, I would be sad because I'd grown attached to everyone here. But my family wanted me back, they loved me and I had a place to go." I listened to him nodding my head but not agreeing with him, I wanted to stay with them. I loved my family, but it has been close to three months and my family hasn't tried to get me. Three months with no phone call or letter or a little snippet about me on the news. Three months without my mother's cooking or Robin's football statistics or Gemma's emails about me being gay. Three of the most amazing months of my young life. Three months filled with a smile hardly ever leaving my face and friends that I will cherish forever. It wasn't fair that one day, I might have to leave them. I might have to go back to being a wallflower or the gay boy in school or the charity case. I might not have a boyfriend, how could I be in a relationship with Louis, whom lives in London, when I would live is Cheshire? 

"Louis, I don't know if I could go home again and be happy now." I spoke the words slowly, letting them fall off my tongue. "I could not be happy living without Niall, or Zayn. or Liam. God forbid trying to leave the girls or your mother, I feel connected with all of them. I feel special and wanted, especially by you." I looked at him, his eyes never leaving the road but his thumb now rubbing against mine. "Louis, I enjoy being with you and just sitting on my bed watching the telly. How could I live everyday without seeing your blue eyes or not eating your horrible cooking? I just hope I don't have to make a decision soon." Louis mumbled something after I was done that sounded like, 'Me too.' 

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence and we were still holding hands as we pulled into the driveway, only to see one extra car there. It was not Courtney's car but yet it looked eerily familiar to me, like I had seen it many times before. We get out of the porsche, locking it and heading into the house to be stopped in our tracks by a crying Niall. "Niall, what's going on?" I asked running to him and wrapping my arms around him. "Whose car is in the driveway?"

"I am shocked you don't remember your own car, Harry." I let go of Niall to turn and see Robin standing there, with an envelope in his hand. Robin's salt and pepper hair looked corse and wild, slightly over grown since I had last seen him. I have jinx myself, I could feel it as I looked at my stepfather. The man whose fault it was that I was here to begin with and the man whom I wished would never come for me. I stared at him, shocked beyond all belief, this could not be happening. "I brought all the money back." He said simply handing the envelope to a shock Louis, who grabbed it with a shaking hand. 

"R-robin, is mum..?" I let my question drift off trying to look behind his slightly stocky body for my thin mother, when I saw her curly head looking over his shoulder. Her hazel eyes starting to water as she looked at me, her son that had been missing for three months. I wondered then if Robin told her why I was taken, I would think he would have had to seeing as how much money he needed. "Mum!" I yelled, nevertheless, running to her, nuzzling my head into her shoulder as she sobbed into my curls.

"Oh Hazza McCurly, how I have missed you!" She continued to sob while rocking me back and forth. "Dusty has been slightly depressed, Gemma said she will not try to change you anymore and the gang let Robin retire." My mum gushed out, holding me as if I was going to disappear again. They had cared, they just needed to wait until Robin got the money together and Dusty wasn't dead.

"Anne, Harry, let's get going." Robin said roughly to us, nodding his head towards the door indicating his was ready to leave. "I don't want to stay here with 'him' any longer then we have too." I looked at Louis, his sad eyes staring into my watery green ones, the conversation we just shared in the car fresh in my mind still. The crying Niall was being comforted by a stone faced Liam and Zayn just stood there watching. I thought about the girls tucked into their beds, probably already asleep waiting until tomorrow when Abbey was to come and visit. Aiden, whom was probably taken care of a very drunk Matt and Jay who could be throwing up for all I knew. I wanted nothing more then to rip myself out of my mother's hold and run to them, but I remember what Niall told me long ago.

"I can't stay, can I Louis?" I asked him, my voice cracking slightly and my bottom lip quivering. My mother tighten her grip on me before Louis could answer, I knew she did not want to let me go.

"No, you have a family that wants you, Harry." Louis said looking down at the ground as a harsh sob erupted from Niall's mouth. "You knew that from day one." I nodded my head and started to lead my parents to the front door before I heard anyone speak again.

"You can't let him leave, Lou!" Niall screamed trying to tear himself from Liam's grasp as I opened the door, letting Robin and my mum out first. "Harry, he is lying, you can stay! Please stay, don't leave me.." Niall ended sounding broken as I stepped out the door, I muttered a goodbye but before I closed the door I heard Niall say. "You were my best friend though.." Zayn looked angry as I closed the door, I do not know at who but he was. Niall looked like a child whose dog got run over by his parents and Liam had no emotions on his face at all. Louis...Louis hurt to look at, he wanted me to stay because we had just gotten started in our relationship, but he would never say anything. I got into the car and took one last look at the place that I had called home for three months, before Robin pulled out of the driveway and started our long journey to Cheshire. 

 

_________Three Hours Later______

I lay in my bed, my own bed in my room, Dusty laying next to me purring and everything seemed normal. It wasn't though because my thoughts were back in London with the family I really wanted to be with. The family that made me feel normal when I knew I wasn't. I wondered how they were going to tell the girls and how they would take it. I also wondered what Louis was feeling and what he was doing, my thought got clouded by him. The reacquiring thought was that I never told him that I was in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: In this chapter there is some self-harm, if you do not enjoy that please skip this chapter. You will be lost come the next one but I know the images can be upsetting to a few. If you ever need someone to talk to about your problems I am here, just private message me. :)

_____________>Harry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem like a cliff hanger but I promise you it is not. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, which might sound weird. I love angst Harry and I cannot wait to start on the next chapter, so inspire me! The more comments the more I want to write!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: In this chapter there with be very harsh language and a slight drug abuse. I am sorry if any of this offends anyone but I feel like it is needed. If anyone is struggling with a drug abuse, I am here if you want to talk about it.

________________________

 

Day Zero (Harry Leaving):

I watched Harry's curly head disappear behind my door, never knowing if he was going to walk through it again but at the moment I had a bigger issue. "Louis, your a fucking twat!" Niall screamed trying to launch himself at me but lucky for me, Liam had a hold on his waist, at this moment I am glad Liam works out so much. "Liam, let me go, I am going to kill that mother fucker! I don't care if he fucking saved me because as far as I know, he just killed me by letting Harry leave..." Naill had tears streaming down his face, he looked like a psychopath trying to get to me and screaming things he did not mean. "He was the only one who never cared, not once, and you let him leave!" Niall somehow busted himself out of Liam grip and walked towards the door, not looking back at us as he threw it open. Only for him to see the car that was carrying Harry was long gone, a new sob fell from his mouth as he sunk to the floor on his knees. Liam walked up to Niall and placed a hand on his shoulder but Niall jerked away from him and stood up. "Don't touch me, Liam, don't touch me ever again." Niall shut the front door and ran up stairs, to either his bedroom or Harry's old one, I shook my head tears falling. I looked at Liam, who stood in front of the door his hands shaking and his bottom lip quivering.

"Liam, are you okay?" I asked my voice breaking and my eyes blurry from the tears.

"Of course he's not okay, Louis, the guy he loves just basically broke up with him!" Zayn shouted at me, I have never been yelled at so much in my entire life, none of us ever fought before. One teenage boy had changed us so much and he sent us all over the edge, into a breaking point.

"Don't yell at Louis, Zayn!" Liam screamed back at Zayn, "It's not his fault Harry had a family, a real one, unlike all of us. It's not his fault that Niall is acting like a child over all of this!" I am sure Liam screamed the last part, trying to get Niall to hear it. "I am going to stay in Louis's room with him, if you could just bunk with Niall..." Liam sucked in a breath of air trying to keep the tears in, "m-my sheets are clean, haven't been slept in for awhile, Niall and I shared h-his b-bed..." Zayn nodded his head and Liam finally moved from the door walking slowly up the stairs, Zayn and I followed him. Liam opened up the door to my room and climbed into Zayn's bed, not bothering changing for bed, just pulling the covers up over his head. Zayn knocked then opened up Niall's door, Niall was sitting on his bed staring into his closet, he turned and looked like he was going to yell at Liam. Only it wasn't Liam that walked into the room, it was Zayn and that caused new tears to fall down Niall's face, Zayn shut the door. I lean against it trying to hear the conversation inside, it was easy since Niall never learned how to talk quietly.

"Where is Liam, Zayn?" Niall asked, he voice slightly broken.

"He is sharing a room with Louis now, we all think it is better this way." Zayn spoke, his voice never shaking.

"He..He doesn't want to share a room with me, he l-left me..No no no." Niall started panicking and crying, loudly. "Zayn, make him come in here! Go get Liam, I didn't want him to leave me...I just don't want h-him...Zayn please, please!" I heard some shuffling, what I assume was either Zayn moving to hug Niall or Niall pacing as he does when he is upset. I leaned off of their door and moved to close my door, but not before I spoke to Liam.

"I have to run to the bath then I will be right in, okay?" I got no answer in response but it didn't matter as I walked into the bathroom. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes were swollen from all the salty water that was leaking out of them and I was paler if that was even possible. I barely recognized the person staring back at me, I splash water on my face before climbing into my bed.

 

Day One:

I didn't wake up at all, I mean I did but I just rolled over and fell back asleep. I didn't want to face all of my hurt family members nor did I really want to face a day without Harry. Why had I let him just walk out, when I knew I was going to miss him this much? I knew I needed him now like I needed to breath and there was a psychical pain in my chest, I just wanted him back. I just wanted to hold him close to my chest, stick my nose in his hair and lightly kiss the side of his neck. I wanted to lay and watch the telly with him and lounge on his bed, just wrapped around each other. I wanted to tell him...Tell him that I loved him and that I want him to stay with me. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and I will not regret a single minute of it. I just wanted Harry Edward Styles back, I wanted him with me. Does that make me selfish?

 

Day Two:

I decided to venture out of my room and head to the kitchen, my stomach was cramping from being so empty. When I walked into the kitchen my mother was cooking on the stove and all the girls were sitting at the table, they all turned to look at me. I am sure I was a sight for sore eyes right now with the bags, I knew were under my blue eyes and my hair was wilder then usual. I ignore their stares as I walked to the refrigerator, peering inside from something that I could eat quickly and go back upstair to my room. "I am making dinner Louis, do you want to wait?" I turned towards Jay, my mum, not expecting her to speak to me like everyone else. I shook my head and reached for a slice of pizza, I sniffed it before placing it back in the refrigerator. I turned and started to head back out the door, until a new voice broke through the silence in my head.

"You need to eat Louis, it wouldn't bring Harry back." The Irish voice said and I turned to look at him, he looked just as back as I did, but he was talking to me with sympathy. I shook my head at him, tears starting to fall down my cheeks since he had to bring Harry's name up. My hands started to shake and I used them to cover my face, I did not want the girls to see me crying. "You need.."

"Niall, just stop!" Liam shouted from behind Niall, causing Niall to turn and look at him sadly. "Your hurting him more then he already is, don't force him." I took this time to run, I took off up the staircase pausing at Harry's door. I wanted time alone, so I wrenched open his door and jumping into his bed. Harry's bed, it smelled just like him and I buried my head in his pillow. I wanted to apologize to Niall, get him and Liam back together because it's my fault they aren't together...but I don't want them to be happy, that's selfish and childish of me. I know that but I want Harry back and that was all my mind could wrap itself around. More then anything I want his curly head to be resting on my chest, I am at the point I would even trade my soul to the devil. I let myself drift off into a sleep filled with dreams of Harry, having a plan of how to make myself feel better tomorrow.

 

Day Three: 

I woke when I knew that everyone else was still asleep and snuck down stairs as quietly as I could, reaching the holy grail. Behind a wooden door was the magic spell that was going to help me get over Harry or give me enough courage to go get him. I slowly opened up the wooden door, staring over all the labels on the bottles searching for the best ones to take. The best ones that I hoped would help me with my family, help me with my love. I pulled out a bottle filled with amber liquid, twisting off the lid and taking a swig of it. The whiskey burned my throat as it slid down, screwing the cap back on and carrying it back to Harry's room. 

I drank the whole bottle of the amber coloured alcohol, before I went to see my family that were all in the kitchen eating breakfast and talking. I stumbled through the door and tripped over my own feet, once I fell on the floor I started laughing like an insane person. Everyone stopped their conversations to stop and stare at me, I stood up from the floor almost falling over again. "S'okay, go o-on with your con-conversation.." I slurred to them while waving my hand for them to continue as I walked over to the stove looking at what was cooked for breakfast. My stomach squeezed in pain as I looked at the food, deciding to go with some Fruit Loops instead, they are easy on my stomach. After I had my cereal made, I walked over to the table sitting in the only empty seat next to Niall.

"Lou...Are you okay, mate?" Niall asked looking at me with a worried expression.

"I've neber been better!" I squealed out loudly, causing everyone to throw me worried looks. "You'b got noffin to worry aboat." I nodded my head agreeing with myself as I began to eat my cereal very slowly, looking at everyone around the table.

"Are you drunk?" Liam asked me as if it was repulsive when in fact, it was helping me and so he should be happy. 

"Duhhhhhhhh." I said to him while rolling my eyes, "I c-couldn't be this h-happy wif noffin, caussssssse I mwiss Harreh." I made a sad face and continued eating my cereal, I didn't notice Liam stand up along with my mother. Nor did I notice when they walked out of the kitchen, leaving me with the stares of the girls, Niall, and Zayn. Matt and Aiden went to visit some of their old friends, not wanting to get in the middle of fights because they were new and they barely knew Harry. I did notice when Liam and Jay walked back into the kitchen carrying all the contents of the liquor cabinet. "Hey! Wants chu do'n?" I asked them, staring in horror as they start to pour the bottles down the sink drain. I sobered up some jumping out of my seat, scaring Niall into dropping his glass spilling it. "Those are mine, my hard money paid for those." I growled out at them, madder then I ever had been before. "If you want to continue having a house over both of your head, you will put that all back and stop pouring them down the drain." My mother stopped mid-pour turning to look at me wide eyed as Liam continued pouring the bottle he held down the drain.

"You won't kick us out, Louis, we both know this." Liam spoke as if he was the smartest person in the world but it only caused me to get more pissed off. 

"I'll call the cops right now, I won't hesitate unless you put my shit right back where you found it. How would you like the twins to be living on the streets with you?" I seethed out, staring at Jay with pure hatred in my eyes. They were trying to take away the only thing, that allowed me to think of Harry without pain. I had to stop them, even if that meant I had to kick them all out and buy new alcohol. Liam stopped to stare at me, the twins crying in the background and Zayn trying to comfort them. "This is my house, Liam, I pay every single bill that walks into this door. You can either listen to me or pack your bags, I am sure your sisters would love to see you." Niall stood up from his seat and I realized all the hateful things I had just said, to my mother and my best friend in the entire world. "I-I'm so sorry.." I turned quickly running back upstairs to Harry's room, sinking into a ball on top of Caroline Flack and sobbing loudly. I fell asleep there, a dreamless lonely sleep and when I would wake up it would feel like I haven't slept at all. 

 

Day Four:

Liam came into Harry's room and woke me up, before wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I mumbled over and over again I was sorry, all he did was hug me tighter. Liam had been my best friend for years, the thought of not seeing him made me about as sad as never seeing Harry again. I don't know what was wrong with me yesterday, I wish I could take it back but if one wish could come true I'd wish for Harry back. "Louis you love him, don't you?" Liam asked me after about thirty minutes of me apologizing over and over again. I nodded my head and Liam asked me another question, "Do you love him more then Hannah?"

"I don't think I every loved Hannah, Liam, not that I have loved Harry." I spoke softly, a few tears still running down my cheeks from my earlier episode. "I love Harry so much, Liam, I love him so much that it hurts." Liam unwrapped his arms from me and went to lay on Harry's old bed, motioning for me to join him. Once I was laying next to him, Liam stared at the ceiling before talking to me again. 

"That's how I feel about Niall, only he doesn't feel the same, at least you know Harry did." Liam was wrong, Harry never told me that he loved me but I was not going to correct him right now. "It was his idea to keep us, the fact we had sex, a secret. I wanted to take him on dates and hold him while we were watching movies, but he was against." I grabbed Liam's hand and entwined our fingers, urging him to continue. "That's why he told you all that day, I was mad because I wasn't aloud to tell anyone, but he was? I was so mad, I just wanted to be with him and he didn't understand it." 

"I am glad I got to hold Harry, it was the best feeling in the world and I wish I could do it again." I put my head on Liam and I fell back asleep, listening to his heart beat and breathing.

 

Day Five: 

I was determined to get Niall and Liam back together, they deserved it because they lived with me after all. So I busted into Niall's bedroom door, when I knew he would be alone in there, throwing myself on his bed. "You love Liam, right Niall? Or do you just like to string people along?" Niall stopped rummaging through his dresser to turn and look at me, his eyes wide and watery. 

"Of course I love Liam, how could you ask me that Lou?" Niall looked horrified, like someone knew his dirtiest secret of something. 

"Well because when I love someone I tell them for starters, then I date them." I told him, staring as he began to cry into his hands.

"How can he want to date someone as disgusting as me?" Niall sobbed out, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I was a fucking prostitute for Heaven's sake." I slowly moved to hug him, pulling him more on his bed. "When he first found out, he asked you to move his room...Harry was the only one, who never cared about it..Liam finds me repulsing." I shook my head that was resting on his back, but he just continued to sob into his hands. 

When Niall finally stopped crying, I left and walked to my room at the end of the hall, Liam was still staying in there. Liam was sitting on Zayn's bed, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrap around them, waiting for me to come back from Niall's room. "Go tell him you love him and don't care he was a prostitute, that's what he wants more then anything else, Li." Liam looked up at me, smiling sadly causing me to get confused. "What's wrong, Liam?"

"The prostitute part does bother me, Louis, he was my first." Liam looked sadly at the floor, "I'll never be his first anything."

"Your the first one, that I never regret." Niall's Irish accent spoke from the doorway, his arms down at his sides but tears running down his face. "Your the first person, I've ever love and I hope you'll be the last." Liam unwrapped his arms from his legs looking at Niall with his mouth hanging open slightly and Niall took steps into the room. "Your the first to stay and sleep with me in the end, instead of leaving. Your the first person I want to make love to again." I never saw Liam get up so fast before, but he wrapped his arms around Niall's waist, pulling him into his chest. I watched at Liam laid a lip lock on Niall, that would put the kisses in the Notebook to shame, but it held a new beginning for the both of them. A beginning to a life where Niall will know what if feels like to be loved and Liam will know that not everyone you love hurts you. I watched as too people that were important to me, made a huge step in their lives. Which is why I knew tomorrow, I was going to make a huge step in my life. I am going to get my love tomorrow, I am going to get Harry Styles and bring him home.

 

Day Six: 

Since I had not slept properly in six days and last night I did, I slept until about three in the afternoon, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was I was getting Harry today, I was going to tell him I loved him. I hoped into the shower, for the first time in a long while and I put on my favorite outfit. I didn't touch my hair, since I did not wash it in the shower and ran down stairs to see Aiden and Matt are back. "I am sorry for everything I have put you all through, over these last six days." I said to everyone in the kitchen, which was the whole family minus Harry, of course. "Today I am going to make everything right, by going to get Harry and bring him home where he belongs." Niall stood up and hugged me tightly, while wishing me good luck with bringing my love home. That is why I am in my black porsche, taking the long journey to Cheshire. The journey would be worth it because I would get to see the mop of curls I have been missing so much. I would get to see the green eyes, that I could just melt into every time I see them. The boy, whom I love more then life itself, will be there waiting for me because subconsciously I know he loves me too.

I pulled up to a normal looking house with a green door, suddenly I felt a little sick to my stomach, what if Harry doesn't want to come back to me? What if he was happy back with his real family? What if he did not love me like I assume he does? I decided that all these what if's were not worth me sitting in my car forever, so I walked up to the front door. I knocked on the door and not even two minutes later, Harry's mum, Anne opened the door. "What are you doling here?!" His mother screeched at me, her hand still on the green door blocking me from Harry. "You've hurt him, now leave!" She began to shut the door on me but I put my foot in the way.

"Mrs. Cox, you have to let me in. I have to see Harry, please!" I sobbed out at her, tears running down my face as I begged her. "Harry! Harry, please! I need you back, please!" I sobbed as loudly as I could, trying to get him to come to me and it worked because not long after that I heard.

"Louis..." I heard the love of my life whisper, making his mother turn to look at him. I was wearing his Jack Wills jumper, it gave me the extra courage I needed to see him today. He looked sick, skinny, with bags under his eyes and he was crying. He moved forward into my chest, his tears soaking his old jumper and I wrap my arms around him as he begins to speak. "L-lou, I had hoped you would come for me, I missed you so much." I leaned down, kissing him softly before burying my head into his neck. His mother was glaring at us with hatred but at this moment I did not care, I had Harry in my arms.

"Harold, I love you." I whispered to him as I walked into his house, letting his mother shut the door and I held on to him. "I love you so much, come home with me, please?" I asked him loud enough for his mother to hear me, making her gasp a little.

"Get away from my boy, Tommo." Robin's rough voice broke the silence, holding a 9 millimeter at Harry and me, so I shoved Harry away. Staring down the barrel of the gun, I was glad I got to hold Harry one last time. I was glad that he knew I loved him enough to look at a gun and not regret a moment with him. Then the trigger was pulled and screams filled the air, pain erupted in my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Now that was a cliff-hanger, I am so excited for the next chapter! YOU ARE ALL SO SHOCKED AND WILL BE EVEN MORE SO BY NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A SPECIAL THANKS TO: My parents, Lisa and Richard, who helped out the medical parts of this story. My father is a volenteer fire fighter and risks his life all the time for people he does not know, all because he wants to help people. Ed Sheeran character is based off of my dad, whom is my hero even though he does not support me writing gay love stories. His still my dad and hero, no matter is I am obsessed with homosexuality or not. <3

____________Harry's P.O.V_______________

 

I didn't see Robin point the gun at us, I noticed it right after Louis shoved me away, trying to protect me. I did not have a clue if Robin was really going to shoot Louis or not, all I knew is that if I got in between them no one would get hurt. So I stepped in front of Louis, turning to face Robin right when the gun went off. I slowly slid to the floor holding my stomach as blood started to seep through my fingers and my vision started darkening. I looked up at Louis's sobbing face and thought about how happy I was to hug and kiss him, before dying. I truly loved him and he needed to know, so he isn't left wondering once I am dead. "L-lou, I love y-you..fo-forever." I slowly closed my eyes, not being able to see or hear his response before I slipped into unconsciousness, picturing Louis's face one last time.

 

______________Louis's P.O.V____________

 

I pulled out my phone, quickly dialing 112 and staring in horror at Harry. "Yes, my boyfriend has just gotten shot in the abdomen. Please send help!" I gave them the address before dropping down next to Harry and putting pressure on the wound, looking at Robin and Anne. They were just staring at Harry, eyes wide and mouths hanging open, I wanted to slap them. "Harry, babe, I love you too." I continued to stare at his parents with hatred in my eyes, "Did you think if you shot me, that it would make him happy? Did you think he would just move on and smile?" I shouted at them, sirens in the background getting closer, "He loves me and I love him, you two can't change that with a fucking gun." The front door that was closed, was suddenly thrown open and showing two men dress in blue jumpsuits. They quickly kneeled down next to Harry, one checked his pulse in his neck while the other removing my hand and replacing it with one of theirs.

"Jimmy, go get the back board and stretcher, I'll stay and keep pressure on the wound." The one man said, to the other who quickly ran out. The man in front of me had red hair that was slightly wild and had green eyes, that had a slight gray tint to them. "I am Ed, is this your brother?" The emergency response man, named Ed, asked me. In a way, I guess he was trying to keep me calm but it only caused the tears to start as I shook my head no. "Is he your best friend?"

"In a way, his my boyfriend." I said, Harry's body still lies motionlessly under Ed's hand, his parents still have not said a word. The other paramedic named Jimmy, came back pushing the stretcher before laying the back board on the floor next to Harry. Ed removed his hand from the wound to roll Harry onto his side as Jimmy pushed the back board under him, then they picked him up sitting it on the stretcher. "Can I come with him?" I asked staring at end as Jimmy started to pull the stretcher out the door, Ed nodded his head before following Jimmy out the door. I stood up and started to walk out the door, heading towards the ambulance. 

"You shot my son, Robin!" Anne screamed as I made the huge step into the back of the ambulance, Ed shutting the door behind me. I watched as Ed started to cut Harry's shirt off with a weird pair of scissors as Jimmy placed an gauze over the wound, then Jimmy put an IV full of clear liquid into Harry's arm. Ed placed these sticky things on both of Harry's pecks and right above his hips, then he connected Harry to a machine that showed Harry's heart beat. His heart beat was slow and it seemed to be slowing even more with each passing second. Until a straight line appeared on the monitor and Ed jumped up, started doing compressions on Harry's sternum. 

"His heart has stopped, get the paddles ready, Jimmy!" Ed demanded the shorter blonde paramedic, as he continued his compressions staring at the screen. Jimmy pulled out these two paddles and squeeze some blueish coloured gel on them before handing them to Ed. Ed rubbed the two paddles together before placing on next to the sticky thing on the right side and one below Harry's left peck. "One hundred watts of electricity." Jimmy moved the dial as Ed lifted the paddles up, "Clear!" Ed shouted as he placed them back down into their former places, causing Harry's back to arch off the stretcher and there was no difference on the monitor. "Two hundred watts. Clear!" After this stock Harry's heart started beating again as we pulled into the hospital, nurses standing on the loading dock waiting for us. There was a great commotion in which I was handed to a nurse who lead me to the waiting room, where I saw Anne sitting on one of the plastic chairs.

"Louis, I am sorry for the way I treated you." Anne said standing up but not looking me in the eye. "If Harry loves you, I should that's what a good mother would have done." She looked me in the eye and that is when I noticed she was crying, I couldn't stand to see her so sad.

"I forgive you, doesn't mean that Harry will though." I said going to sit in the chair next to her, pulling out my phone and scrolling for Liam's name. "I am going to get the rest of my family up here, you should call his friend Skylar."

 

______________>THREE HOURS LATER>_______

 

I sat in the hard plastic chair with Courtney in between my legs sitting on the floor, everyone else sitting around us. Sarah was watching Abbey and the girls, waiting by her cell phone, getting texts on Harry's progress. The doctor has yet to come out and talk to us about Harry's condition, I could only take that as a bad sign. Anne had been introduced to everyone in my family, that was here a long time ago and she connected with Jay. They were acting like they had been best friends forever, instead of just having met each other an hour ago. "Go fish!" Zayn shouted at Niall, whom he was playing Go Fish against along with Liam. 

"I got what I wanted, so I win!" Niall said jumping up and doing this Irish jig/ victory dance all in one, Zayn was pouting throwing the cards. 

"You always have to win don't you!?" Zayn said/asked as Liam started to pick all the cards up putting them into the box, I was watching them with happiness and sadness all at once. They were my family but no matter how much I loved them, it would never come close to how much I loved Harry. I was braiding Courtney's long black hair as a doctor walked out asking for Mr. Styles family. We all stood up, all ten of us and walking towards the now shocked doctor. 

"Only blood related family at first, I am sorry." The doctor took Anne and walked away from us into a corner, at this moment I wished I could read lips. Skylar had her arms wrapped around my waist as we watched Anne drop down to the floor on her knees sobbing into her hands, my stomach lurched forward. The doctor walked over to us, looking at our huge group full of worried faces, "My name is Doctor Potter and Mrs. Cox gave me permission to tell you that, Harry is out of surgery and should make a swift recovery." Anne's tears were of happiness, so were Skylar's that were now dripping down the back of my neck..."Mr. Tomlinson here, paid for a private room so you may all go up and see Harry right away. Just please be mindful of the nurses, they are here to help." With that the doctor walked away signaling to a nurse he was done with us and she hustled over to us, a smile sitting on her olden features. 

"This way, follow me!" The older lady sang happily to us, leading us all through a pair of double doors. "The bullet nicked the young lad stomach, so he'll be in some discomfort for a little while but it's nothing that he can't live through with pain killers. Also he lost a substantial amount of blood and had to get one transfusion already, might need another one before he leave." She lead us to a room with the number six hundred and twelve (612) on it and Harry's name on a plaque next to the door. "I'll have them bring in a few more chairs..." With that the old nurse walked away, leaving me to turn the door knob to see Harry laying in the hospital bed, looking small even with his height. Anne and Jay took the two chairs that were on the right side of Harry's bed and I sat lightly on the left side of his bed, grabbing his hand. Niall and Liam, shared another chair, Niall sitting in Liam's lap. Zayn sat on the floor leaning against the wall, both Courtney and Skylar sat on the heater in front of the big window. Two nurses brought in two other chairs, that Matt and Aiden took. We all sat there, looking at our friend, son, lover, and brother as he lie unconscious in a hospital bed. 

 

____________TWO DAYS LATER_____________

 

All the nurses said that Harry's chances of waking up today was good, his heart was beating at a health rate, his blood pressure was good, along with his blood count. Everyone was still at the hotel sleeping, except for Anne and me who have been sleeping in the room with Harry, much to the unhappy looks of our families. A soft knock came to the door and it opened to reveal Ed Sheeran, the paramedic with red hair. "Hey Ed." I smiled at him, patting the chair next to me and he sat down in it. 

"Any change?" Ed had been here both days, plus after his shift he came to the hospital to check on Harry and I. He was turning out to be a nice friend, he honestly just wanted to help people that's why he became a paramedic. 

"The nurses said that there is a very good chance that, Harry might wake up today from his silly coma experience." I said happily to while hopping slightly in my chair, leave it to me to be hyper in a confined hospital room. Anne had left to go get some good coffee, instead of the and I quote, "Crap they have here."

"That's great news then, has he done anything yet? Like twitch?" Ed asked staring at the hand I was holding on to, I shook my head no but nevertheless waiting for the moment when Harry did twitch. "That's one of the first signs someone is waking up, that or their eye lids fluttering." I quickly turned my head to stare at Harry's eye lids, neither one fluttering or twitching, causing me to sigh quite loudly. I just wanted to see Harry's green eyes or hear his voice tell me he loves me again. This was all Robin's fault but I have to say it takes a real man to turn yourself into the police, like Robin did. As soon as Anne left for the hospital, Robin drove himself to the police station saying he shot his stepson and taking full responsibility for it. 

In a second, Harry's eyes popped open and Anne walked through the door, dropping her coffee upon seeing Harry's eyes open. I hit the nurses button, informing them that Harry was awake, he looked confused at Ed. "Harry..Can you hear me?" I asked him softly while squeezing his hand lightly, he nodded his head as the nurses came bustling into the room. They checked his vital signs while smiling and talking happily with him and Ed, whom they knew from being in the hospital. One came in holding a glass of water for Harry to drink, saying that his throat might be a little sore from none use. Harry drank from the cup slowly, eyeing me mysteriously, Anne sobbing in the corner of the room. 

"Thanks." Harry's raspy voice spoke to the nurse as he handed her back the now empty paper cup before he turned to look at me, a smile on his lips. "I didn't die.." I nodded my head, tears streaming down my face as I looked at Harry. "I am alive...and w-we love each other.." I nodded my head again at Harry's statement bring his hand up resting on my cheek. "When I get out of here, w-we're going h-home together."

"Of course, we'll be going home together, Love." I spoke to him gently, giving his hand a squeeze again just because I could. "Now get some rest, soon this room will be filled with crying people and they are going to want your full attention." He nodded his head, closing his eyes but not before mumbling that he loves me, like I didn't already know that now.

Not long after he fell asleep, everyone started running in starting with Niall and Liam. Whom both looked a little wild, their hair messed up and their eyes had bags under them, almost like they...oh..Naughty little Irish man and my best friend...Very naughty..Zayn walked in after them smiling at me, before taking a chair next to Ed, striking up a conversation with him about football. Courtney, Skylar and my mum were next with Matt and Aiden, following closely on their tails. Harry opened his eyes at the commotion, not even giving me a chance to tell them all that he had woken up. "Harry!" Niall jumped on his bed, causing me to loose my grip on Harry's hand as Niall hugged him tightly into his chest. "I thought I-I lost you, mate, y-your never leaving m-me again!" Niall then sobbed into Harry's shoulder, still straddling my boyfriend, making me a little jealous.

"Niall, I wish you could see the look on Lou-lou's face right now, he might just kill you..." Harry said, his voice less raspy then it was earlier, he even chuckled at the end of his sentence. Niall turned to look at me, glaring daggers into his back and he laughed, climbing off Harry. "See Boobear, his off of me now."

"Good because you are mine, not the little Irish potato's..." I growled out, still glaring at Niall as he went to sit on Liam's lap, who was smirking at me. Harry sat up in his bed wincing a little to cause all of to look at him worried, he grabbed my arm and yanked me on top of him. I started to panic that I was going to hurt him, but my thoughts did not get very as he crushed our lips together. "I love you." I whispered against his lips as our family made cat calls and wolf whistles behind us, all I care about was under me. Harry was alive and we were going to make it as a couple, because he held my entire life in his hands. He was my captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter then the others, but I just wanted all the sadness to be doneee! XD
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_______Harry's P.O.V(because you all know you missed him)____

 

I sat in the hospital bed, watching Louis snooze on one of those uncomfortable padded chairs and I was dying to just touch him. Since I woke up a couple days ago, he has barely touched me, treating me as if I was going to break. I wanted him to grab me, kiss my breath away, show me that he missed me as much as I missed him. Between all the nurses and our families, we've had very little time together and it was starting to irk me. He went to the hotel yesterday, left me here with my mom as he showered and changed. My mom told me how she was okay with Louis and I being together, that if we truly love each other she was not going to stop me. A nurse walked in looking over my chart before walking over to me smiling, "You should be able to go back home tomorrow, you'll just need to come back in a few week and get your stitches out." She wrote my blood pressure down, my heart rate and how my wound looked before she talked again. "If you plan on going anywhere though, you can get them removed at any doctor's office or hospital." I nodded my head at her, she must assume I would be leaving because of Louis, but at this moment I don't even know if he really wants me. With the way he has been acting, it's hard to know if we are dating or just friend.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" My mum asked as she walked into the room carrying two cups, one for her and the other I assume is for Louis, when he wakes up.

"I am fine, mum, just wanted someone other then the nurses to talk to." I spoke as my mum leaned to kiss my forehead softly before pulling a chair closer to my bed. "We should make Louis, go home with his family." I said quietly to my mum while looking at Louis still sleeping in the chair, I wanted him to be in his bed. "He needs to be sleeping in a bed, not a chair every night." My mum was staring at me like I had grown two heads with reason, I was telling her that I wanted my boyfriend to leave, the same boyfriend I thought of destroying myself over. "I get to go home tomorrow, mum." I told her, trying to get her to stop staring so weirdly at me. 

"That's great baby, I'm sure Louis can't wait to take you back to London." A nurse came in carrying my breakfast, sitting on the roll tray next to my bed before walking out of the room again. I lifted up the lid to see eggs, a strip of bacon and one pancake, the smell of food woke Louis up.

"Breakfast time already?" He mumbled while rubbing his eyes, my mum answer him with a kind yes before telling him to grab some breakfast. Louis nodded his head sleepily before walking out of the room, once the door was closed I looked at my mum, seriousness in my eyes.

"I don't think I want to go back to London." I picked up my fork and poked the eggs before putting a bit in my mouth. My mum slowly drank her coffee, not bringing up the topic again, deciding in her mind that is was my choice. I finish my breakfast, small talking with my mum about Dusty and how Robin was doing in jail. The nurse just left from taking my tray when Louis walks in patting his belly, taking his seat in the corner chair again, not up by my bed like my mum. "I am getting out tomorrow Louis, you should go home and get some real rest." My mum turned her head quickly to look at Louis, waiting for his reaction to my words.

"Why can't I just wait for you to get out tomorrow? We can both go home tomorrow, together." Louis spoke looking at me confused, I took a deep breath, pushing my tears back.

"Because I will be going home with my mum and you will be going home to London." Louis quickly jumped out of his seat looking at me with sad blue eyes, like I just told him his dog died. I don't think he knew how he was acting the whole time I have been in the hospital but it upset me, because his actions hurt me. I wanted the Louis back that would shove me up against walls for a good snog when he thought no one was looking. The Louis, who touched me with his full hand instead of his finger tips. "I just think we have spent too much time together in the hospital and need a few days by ourselves."

"That is bull shit, Harry, you spent three months straight with me!" Louis yelled at me, loudly too, point his finger at me. "What could I have done wrong? I have been easy with you, not rough..Why would you want to leave me?" Towards the end Louis's voice broke but the fact he just yelled at me was too fresh in my mind.

"That is the whole reason why, you are treating me like I could break at any second!" I yelled at Louis, causing my heart rate to start beating wildly. "When I was in a coma you held my hand, you only touch me with your freaking finger tips now. I just want you to love me like before!" My mother at this point was standing, putting her hand on Louis's shoulder trying to calm him down and I was breathing heavily from the yelling. Louis lead over to my mum, whispering something in her ear and she quickly left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. "What did you just say to my mother, Tommo?" Before I knew it, Louis was on my hospital bed and straddling my waist, his hands gripping the bars on the bed. He leaned his head down slowly, listening as the heart monitor started beating fast in his ear as his lips touched mine in a soft kiss, causing me to gasp. He pulled away smiling at me before ducking his head down to kiss me again, then leaning back on his knees.

"I thought you wanted me to be easy because you never said anything about it, Haz." I blushed at Louis's words before smiling, reaching my hand up to fix his tousled brown hair. "I want you to come back to London with me, to our family. Please Harry?" I nodded my at him, telling him I will go home with him.

"This time I would like to take some of my stuff, so can I pack first?" I asked him while he climbed off of my bed to sit in my mum's old seat, he smirked at me while he nodded his head.

 

_________The Next Day, at Harry's House after his Release__________

I neatly placed my favorite clothes in a box before closing the flaps and handing it to Louis, who took it to put it in the S.U.V. My mum stood in my doorway watching me as I made sure I took everything that was important. I had grabbed pictures that were all over my room at one point, my favorite clothes, all my books, a few pairs of shoes and of course, all of my hats. I turned to look at my mum smiling brightly, "Don't forget to feed Dusty, trying not to turn my room into a gym in case Louis and I visit you." My mum nodded her head before carefully collecting me into a hug, being caution of my wound. "Mum, I still love you and I know this must be weird. Me leaving to live with my boyfriend at seventeen, but I am glad your letting me because Louis is the only one for me." 

"I love you too, Harry, I am so glad you are happy." She pulled away from me as Louis came bounding into my room, holding Dusty and petting him rather roughly.

"We should get a cat.." Louis spoke, Dusty took his chance and bite Louis on the hand, causing him to get drop to the floor. "Or a dog, dogs are nice..." I started laughing so hard I had to grab at my stitches, groaning in pain once I stopped. Louis wrapped his arms loosely around my hips, pulling my back against his chest before he kissed the side of my neck in a loving manner. We said goodbye to my mum and we got into the car, waving at her one last time before we drove back to London. 

When we pulled up at the house Courtney came running out of the house, jumping up and down outside my door of the car. I opened it up and Courtney started talking about how she just got a new girlfriend, which was quite a surprise to me. I had no idea Courtney was a lesbian, which she corrected and told me she was bisexual. "That's not the point though Harry, she is an Irish babe, just moved here." Courtney continued to talk about this girl, who would be coming over tomorrow along with Abbey to meet us. Courtney grabbed some of the boxes still talking about her girlfriend, whom really sounded nice but Courtney hadn't even told us her name. So, I brought this fact up to her in which her response was, "Oh, her name is Alana..ISN'T THAT JUST ADORABLE?" We were up in my old room at this point, starting unpacking my boxes as Louis went to grab more. Courtney started taping pictures to the long wall on the side of my bed, making them look like a tree while I places my clothes in the dresser. Courtney then started hanging up the posters that were in my box, making them look like a giant collage around the picture tree, that she made earlier. Louis came back up with the last of the boxes, the boys following in tow of him, wrapping me in a group hug. 

"I missed you so much, Harry, I was so worried!" Niall sobbed into the crook of my neck as everyone else stopped hugging me, leaving just Niall and I in an embrace. I was glad to have Niall saying he missed me, even though he just saw me at the hospital not too long ago, he was still my best friend. "Oh my, how'd you get a picture of that!" Niall screamed as he looked at one of the pictures on my wall, was him in his monk costume staring at Liam in his prince on. 

"Jay took it, before she got too pissed and gave it to me while I was in the hospital." I smiled, looking to the photograph that was taped next to it. It was a picture of Louis and I asleep on the bed, cuddling, which Jay took while being a ninja. We looked adorable together, if I tooted our own horns, but seriously we did. Louis wrapped his arms around my hips, being wary of my wound, and looked at the wall with me. "Your mother is a creeper, babe." Louis chuckled in my ear, agreeing with me as he looked at the picture of us sleeping together. 

After I was all unpack, everyone left Louis and me alone to spend sometime together, so we were laying on my bed. He had his head resting on my chest and our one hand was entwined together, as we just enjoyed each company. I was staring at the ceiling rubbing circles on Louis's back as I began to speak, "I really think we should get a puppy, Louis, name her Darcy..." Louis lifted his head up and looked at me, "It'll be getting us ready for our future family, ya know, if can take care of a dog." 

"Hazza, let's go look for a puppy tomorrow then." Louis said smiling at me happily and drawing tiny shapes on my chest. "I want to move up here with you, share a room..If that is okay with you." He didn't look at me as he asked, but I suddenly grabbed his chin and smashed our lips together. He wanted to share a room with me, he wanted to start a family (by getting a dog) with me, he truly loved me. Loving Louis was easy as breathing and I was loving every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is right my little potatoes, Harry is the one that got shot, Paintingtheworldgray is so mean! I think it kind of happened though, Harry would try to save Louis, we all know this!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, marry me? I am kidding, unless you want to then I am game! ;) On with the chapter then loves!

__________________Harry's P.O.V__________________________

I woke Louis up early the next morning, excited about searching for our newest family member and meeting Courtney's current girlfriend. I ate my breakfast as fast as I could, trying to hurry Louis along because I really wanted to look at the puppies. No one was up yet, so we could not be loud but we didn't have to censor ourselces. I was boring us some cereal, fruit loops, into bowls and Louis had his arms wrapped around my waist. Courtney and her gang would not be here until later because apparently her girlfriend is still in school, SHE IS ROBBING THE CRADDLE! Louis started kissing my neck, making me miss the bowl with the milk and spilling some of it on the counter. "Louis, stop your making me spill milk all over the counter!" I whined out at him, I felt him smile against my neck as he pulled away.

"I know a better place you can spill your milk, Harry." I turned around to give him a confused look and I watched him shake his arse at me on his way to the table, I do not think I have blushed so much in my entire life. I did not Louis had a dirty bone in his body, but I guess I was proven wrong as I walked the bowls over to him. We sat at the table holding mild conversation and before long I could not sit still, so I dragged him out to one of the SUV's. I hopped up and down until he unlocked the door, it seemed to take us forever until we reached a wooden building. "Harry, slow down, the puppies are not going to go anywhere." Louis said to me as I jumped out of the car once we pulled up to the dog kennel, I grabbed Louis's hand and pulled him into the door. One step in the door, I found of puppy, well puppies because there was two of them. They were two borer collie puppies, one had more black on it then the other and they were leaning on each other. They were adorable, I leaned down and stuck my head out to them. The one with the most black had on a blue collar and the first to lick my hand, causing me to giggle. The one with the blue collar then walked over to Louis, who at this point was sitting on the floor and sat on his lap. The one with the pink collar walked slowly around to me, her tail slightly in between her legs as she sat in front of me. I wanted them, so I voiced this to Louis who agreed and got up to start the paper work. I hope when we get ready to adopt in the future, we don't walk in and pick the first baby we see, awkward...

It turned out the one with a blue collar was a boy, go figure right, so Louis named him Ted. Leave it to my boyfriend to pick such a normal name for a tiny, adorable puppy. The one with the pink collar was a girl and I decided to name her Sadie, it seemed to fit. Before we were allowed to leave the lady who runs the place gave us a brochure on Border Collie. Explained that they have a lot of energy, like to play and have a natural herding abilities. The lady then instructed us on the eating habits of Border Collies and helpful tips on how to continue having them house broken. I shook her hand and picked Sadie up, walking out to the SUV. "You know, Harry, we were only going to look at puppies today and now we are coming home with two of them." Louis put Ted in the trunk part as I did Sadie and when he shut it, I pushed him up against it. I laced my fingers with his above his head, before I leaned down and smashed our lips together in a less then innocent snog. 

"This is the beginning of us starting our life together." I whispered against Louis's lips before pulling away and placing a sweet peck on his lips. "I love you, Lou." He responded that he loved me too, we started our new adventure to pick up puppy supplies. Which brought us to a normal pet store, where we picked up: puppy food, bowls (not that we did not already have a lot of cereal bowls), two puppy cages (The lady's suggestion until they got use to our house), and leashes. I was so happy for the girls to see the puppies, that were going to be happier then me, which was pretty close to impossible. Almost as impossible as nailing jelly to a tree, but then if I froze the jelly it would be solid. Maybe nailing jelly to a tree was not as impossible as I thought, I will need a new metaphor. We pulled up to the house and unloaded the puppy supplies first, then went out and grabbed our newest addition to the house. The girls and Jay were in the kitchen eating breakfast as Louis walked in, telling them that we have a surprise for them to see. I walked in both Sadie and Ted falling into step next to me, the girls squealed launching themselves at the puppies. "The girl is Sadie and the boy is Ted, they are Louis and mine children!" I said excitedly at the girls, who were cooing at the puppies and talking to them in funny voices. I heard someone shifting down the stairs and Niall walked in rubbing his eyes, trying to grab some food from Jay. Not noticing the puppies until Ted went up and licked his bare ankle, since Niall was wearing shorts. 

"PUPPIES! LI-LI, THERE ARE PUPPIES DOWN HERE!" Niall screamed at the top of his lung, before reaching down picking Ted up and pulling him into his chest. "I am an uncle now!" Liam came running down the stairs, in his boxers and his hair looking wild. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Niall holding a puppy and the girls hugging another one.

"There really are puppies....WE ARE UNCLES!" Liam screamed running towards Niall, scratching Ted's head behind his ears, "Zayn, there are puppies down here!" We heard someone trip and fall down the steps, hearing a muffled 'I'm okay.' Zayn walked into the room holding his head looking at the puppies.

"I AM AN UNCLE!" Zayn screamed, my friends were insane..We brought home adorable puppies and the first things out of their mouths, were that they were uncles. Everyone continued to gush at the puppies, so I walked over to Louis grabbing his face in my hands and leaning down to kiss him. I never really realized that Louis was shorter then me, until right now when I felt the strain on my neck from leaning down. My sweet innocent kiss, started getting heated as Louis's tongue was rubbing against my bottom lip. I detached our lips, only for the sole fact that the twins were right in front of us. 

"Lou-bear, later when we don't have an audience." I whispered as we separated our lips, grabbing a hold of his hand as we watched our family interact with the puppies. After a while everyone got tired of fussing over the puppies and went to do different things. Liam and Zayn went to set up the puppy crates by the sliding doors, that were in Heaven, while Niall set forth eating everything in sight. Louis and I sat at the table holding conversation with him, still holding hands. Louis told me about how Liam and Niall had a moment while I was gone, I kept looking for signs they were together. I found none, I mean they went back to sharing a room but that was about it. No love-bites like the ones that covered both Louis and my neck, their hair was always wild and they didn't hold hands. It was like looking for Wonder Woman's invisible jet, which in case you are slow, means I can't find anything! I sat there, staring at Niall as he ate his breakfast, hoping that his collar would move a little more and show a love bite. NOTHING! I huffed and leaned on Louis, trying to get him to notice my irritation towards the love bite scenario. Louis threw his arm lightly over my shoulder as he continued his conversation with Niall, who was only grunting along with what Louis was saying. 

"I have missed her so much you know, her adorable little face." Louis said, Niall grunted while shaking his agreement, and Louis continued talking. "I wonder if she has grown any since we last saw her, do you think her hair is darker since summer is almost over?" Louis was talking about Abbey, whom was coming along with Courtney and her girlfriend, since Sarah has to go to classes today. Sarah was missing out on our adorable puppies though, but in the long run she would win because she has a beautiful little girl. Louis had not seen Abbey in a long time and he was itching for her to come through the door, while I wanted to meet Courtney's girlfriend. Sometimes it amazes me that Louis is a good two years older then me, because most of the time he acts like he is at least four years younger then me. I think he has like Peter Pan syndrome. 

Louis and I watched a movie until we got a text saying that Courtney was almost to the house, which caused us to round up our family to greet Courtney's girlfriend. A knock came to the door and Jay opened it to reveal Courtney standing there holding Abbey on her hip, I could see behind Courtney's shoulder there was somebody standing behind her. She sat Abbey on the ground, who wasted no time running to Louis and being picked up, as Courtney grabbed the girl's hand that was behind her. Walking into the house we all got our first glances of Courtney's girlfriend, She had hot pink fringe and was wearing a uniform. Her uniform consisted of a white button up shirt, a black skirt, gray tights, a black and yellow tie, and a black blazer with a yellow emblem on the right breast. The rest of her hair was a black color and made her green eyes pop against her pale complexion. I just sounded really gay there, I mean seriously, let's forget I just said all that okay? She was hot, if you are into girls. "So, everyone this is Alana and she is my little Irish potato...Sorry Niall." Courtney leaned over and kissed Alana's cheek before walking towards us to chat.

"They are an odd bunch, aren't they honeybee?" Alana spoke with an Irish accent that would reveal Niall's and make him seem like a foreigner.

"We are pretty weird." I said nodding my head and chuckling, glancing at Louis who was too engrossed in his conversation with Abbey. "Alana, why don't you tell us how you are Courtney met!?" I squealed excitedly, okay so I was totally gay. Sue me. Not really though, because I have no money...Louis does though, so sue him!

"I was walking home from school and I dropped me bag, so I bent down to pick it up. When I stood up she was standing there and she said, 'Hey babe, I think my phone is broken.'" Alana took a breath, quickly glanced at Courtney before continuing her story. "I was like, 'Oh, what's wrong with it?' to which Courtney answered, 'It doesn't have your number in it.'.." I stared at Courtney, she seriously used that cheesy line and picked up this pretty girl? I have been trying to get boys the wrong way then, I should have used cheesy pick up lines. "I couldn't help but laugh at her, then give her my number. I have a soft spot for girls with lots of eye liner and fringe in their faces." Courtney laughed and wrapped her arms around Alana's waist, "Plus she had an adorable little neice!" Abbey then squealed and hugged Alana, while staying in Louis's arms. 

"I can't believe she got you with a cheesy pick up line..." Zayn said while looking Alana up and down, "I feel like you settled..."

"Zayn! That was rude, I thought you loved me!" Courtney said laying her head on Alana's shoulder, "I am a great catch, I know how to treat a lady!" Alana nodded her head in agreement before staring at me intensely.

"So you really got shot? Can I see your wound?" Alana then looked at Louis, who was now part of the conversation. "Is sex hotter now that he is wounded and you thought you lost him? Does it make him look more attractive? Is his pubic hair as curly as his hair on his head?" Alana then looked towards me, I was blushing like crazy, what was with this girl. "How is he in the sack? Courtney is pretty good, she does this thing with her..." Courtney covered Alana's mouth with her hand, smiling sheepishly at us all. 

"I am so sorry, on the way over I gave her and Abbey malteasers and candy floss...It seemed like a good idea at the time.." Courtney spoke and I cracked up laughing, like seriously to the point I cried.

"Yes I got shot and here is my wound." I lifted up my shirt and showed her my bandage that cover the hole. "Sex is always hot with Louis, let's be honest here. I think I look more manlier with the wound, but I am a little bias." I looked at her, covering Abbey ears with my hands before continuing. "Yes I have curly pubic hair, that one was kind of a no brainer. Louis is also good in bed, he also does this thing with his..." Louis quickly put a hand over my mouth to stop me as he held Abbey in one arm, I lick his hand so he would pull it away. "Tongue." I grinned as Niall and Zayn make fake gagging noises and Liam asked Louis what he did with his tongue. Courtney released Alana's mouth and sighed dramatically.

"At least I do not have to worry about you two not getting along...far from it.." Courtney said, just realizing that their was never a dull moment when I, Harry Styles, was involved. We are a happy family and we are going to stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_________________Harry’s P.O.V_______________

Liam and Niall were sitting in front of me at the dinner table, they were oddly silent compared to Niall’s usual loud boisterous self and it was worrying me. Louis sat next to me, holding my hand as he chatted happily with Alana and Courtney, who decided to stay for dinner. Louis and Alana were currently talking about their favorite movie of all time, Grease, and Courtney was just smiling stupidly at Alana. Niall was just pushing his food around with his fork, there was defiantly up because Niall never not ate, it was unheard of in this house. I nudge Louis with my elbow, nodding my head in the direction of Liam and Niall. He took a minute to assess the situation before he cleared his throat, drawing everyone’s attention to him as he looked sternly at the couple in front of us. "Are you two fighting again?" Louis asked them before looking at them separately, looking at Niall in the face first. "Are you not feeling well Niall, do you need me to set up at doctor’s appointment?" Then he turned his head a little to look at Liam full on in the face, "What about you Liam? Are you planning another murder?"

"ANOTHER?!" I screamed spitting my drink on to Niall’s face, smiling sheepishly at him as he wipes it off disgustedly. Liam quickly explained how he wanted to kill off this teacher in while in school, he planned the entire murder, all of it. "Well, this family just keeps getting weirder and weirder...”

"Your right though, there is something that we are hiding from you." Niall said very seriously, looking at both Louis and I, he continued. "Liam and I are together, officially and we wanted to tell you all." Niall was smiling and Liam grabbed for his hand, holding it tightly in a reassuring manner.

"I told you, Harry, I told you they were together." Louis said smugly at me, smirking like he had just won the lottery or something. 

"There was no evidence though!" I said glaring at Louis, "I even "accidently" walked in on Niall showering yesterday, trying to find like dried semen or something on his ass. NOTHING!"

"...IS THIS PAYBACK FOR THE VIDEO I MADE OF YOU NAKED DANCING?!" Niall yelled at me, "I told you it was for my eyes only, that does not mean you can rip open the shower curtain while I am using it."

"I had my reasons Niall; it was not like I was doing it to check you out!" I screamed back at him, "And when you use a video of your best friend to wank off too, IT REQUIRES PAYBACK!"

"YOU'VE WHACKED OFF TO HARRY?!" Both Liam and Louis screamed at the same time, while glaring at Niall, who looked at Liam innocently as he could.

“No, would I do something like that?” Niall asked, “I don’t ever wank off, that’s what naughty boys do.”

“He totally wanked off to his friend, you can tell by how he is playing up the good boy act.” Alana said before putting a piece of chicken in her mouth, “He is about as good and innocent as Courtney and her uniform fetish.” Courtney mumbled something that sounded like, ‘you weren’t suppose to talk about that’ and Alana just laughed.

“I can’t believe you wanked off to my boyfriend!” Louis said to Niall, shaking his head in a disappointed manner.

“It was before you were together, I should be forgiven!” Niall said but that caused Liam to remind him that they were ‘together’ then, which then in turn made Niall say a few bad words. He put his head down and apologized to everyone, he looked so cute how could we not forgive him? I mean he was Nialler for heaven’s sake, he had those cute dark blue eyes, two toned hair, and the most adorable face ever. We continued eating like nothing happened, Alana holding conversation with Niall about Courtney’s uniform fetish and how it affects their relationship. I held onto Louis’s hand as he asked Liam why he wasn’t told earlier on, he was the best friend after all and he should have been told first. Liam laughed, answering that Louis was there when they got together, so he should have just known that they were taking it slower this time. Liam wanted Niall to know that not every relationship had to be a physical one; I thought it was adorable that they were having an emotional relationship this time around. Niall was always worried about what people would think about him being a prostitute, I mean look at how reacted when I was told! He just thought that no one could look past it, when a lot of people could and he just didn’t know it.

Once dinner was done we all went down to Heaven and watched Grease, since Louis and Alana were in the mood. Louis danced around singing with all of Danny Zuko, while Alana pretended to be Sandy Olsen and I did Kenickie’s lines. “A hickey from Kenickie is like a hallmark card: when you care enough to send the best.” Niall busted out laughing as Louis swooped in and gave Liam a love bite.

“That is a love bite from Louis Tomlinson.” Liam said holding his hand against it as Louis stopped the traffic and let the pedestrians go. This should all be unsure, but it was kind of a normal day for all of us and it was so awesome.

 

______________________Louis’s P.O.V.______________________

“Hazza, you’re the one that I want.” I sang to him as I placed Ted inside his puppy crate that had a few paper towels in it, just in case he uses the bathroom in it. Harry rolled his eyes at me as he locked Sadie in her crate, before he stood up rolling his shoulders out. “Do you not want to be the one that I want, Harry?”

“Of course I want to be the one that you want, but I am already that.” Harry said with a smug look on his face and I was ready to wipe it off of him, we were walking up the steps where all the bedrooms were. I dropped down onto one knee and pulled a box out of my pocket, I wore sweats for this reason.

“Harry, I know you’re the one that I want, you are all that I will ever want.” I started, watching as Harry’s eyes started to water and his hands started to shake, but I continued. “I know we cannot legally get married right now, but we can have a civil union until we are allowed to get married. So in this box is not a diamond ring because that is girly, but inside are two rings, one for you and one for me. They say ‘True Love Will Wait’, so will you do me the honors of going through a civil union with me?” Harry at this point was crying and dropped down next to me on the floor, he caused everyone to open up their doors and stare at the sobbing curly haired boy. “You don’t have to Harold, we can wait f you want, I just know you are all I ever want in life.”

“Louis, shut up...” Harry sobbed out taking a hold of my hand that was not holding the little velvet box. “I want to marry you or whatever the fuck you said, it’s a yes, I am just so happy.” He cried out like an emotional teenage girl, my mother and the girls all started crying with him as I slipped the black ring onto his finger. He took out the silver one and slipped it on my ring finger, trying smile through all of his tears.

“GUYS WE HAVE A CIVIL UNION TO PREPARE!” Niall screamed before throwing himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around him, talking to him about roses and what the color scheme should be. All I know is that in the near future, that curly haired man will belong to me and only me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains: Simon Cowell getting a bad name. >.

____Sarah's P.O.V____

Courtney and I were waist deep in plans for Harry and Louis's civil union, the whole time though I wondered if I would ever have a wedding, at one point I would have said yes. Not many people want to date me because of Abigail but that is their fault to be honest, she is perfect and they just can't get over not much sexy time. Abbey had to be my life, my world, because she was a reminder of how something good can come out of a bad situation. Abbey was the silver lining in the dark cloud, that use to be my life and I think it is time for people to know my story.

\-----Flashback Four and Half years----

I walked through the hallways next to Courtney, who guarded me like it was her primary job, people staring at the noticeable bulge in my belly. I was five months pregnant and it was April, meaning I had three months of school to survive through before getting a break and delivering my baby. We were heading to the guidance counselors office, needing a pass to leave early for a doctor's appointment, but I did not want to go into his office. Mr. Cowell was good at his job, he truly cared about students and always wanted to help them no matter what the cost. That's what made me fall in love with Simon, the fact that he cared about me when I thought Courtney was the only one, how far could being best friends with your sister really take you. That's why I had sex with him, multiple times in fact, up until I found out I was pregnant. Now Mr. Cowell looks at me with hatred in his eyes, but I should be the one hating him, he is not the one that everyone is calling a slut. I never told anyone who the father was and I probably never will, he wants nothing to do with our baby...our baby girl, only Courtney cares, like always. He said he wanted to marry me and that I meant something to him, then the second he finds out I am pregnant I get ditched like a dead hooker on the side of the road. "Mr. Cowell, it's Sarah and me, we need a pass to get out early." Courtney said knocking on his door before walking in, I followed quietly behind her, gripping on the back of her school blazer not meeting his eyes.

"Yes, come in, how is everything? The baby doing good? Have you found adoptive parents yet?" Mr. Cowell asked, I could feel his stare on me, I tighten my grip on Courtney's blazer.

"We're keeping the baby, Sarah wants to so that's what we are doing," Courtney spoke, to the man who was ruining my life and her voice never shook. "We have an apartment and I have a job, I just won't be going to University next year like I planned on but Sarah is more important."

"It's a shame you are ruining your life Courtney, over a little mistake that can be fixed very easily." Mr. Cowell spoke, I wanted to punch him in the face, this was his baby and he wanted me to just throw it away like a piece of trash. Before I knew it tears were streaming down my face, his life was going to be wonderful. Simon was going to marry a nice women, visit his parents and her's on the holidays, raise a beautiful family. Courtney and I, we were going to scrap through life, raising a baby together as sisters should not be. Never seeing our parents because they kicked me out after I told them I was pregnant, claiming they only had one daughter then and it was Courtney. Courtney's life was hard because of me, she could have stayed at our parent's house, she could have gone to Uni in the fall like she always dreamed of. She could have been a drama teacher or an English teacher, she was smart enough to do anything but the moment my parents disowned me...She disowned them. She turned towards them, glaring at them and told them she was not there daughter if they could not help me. Courtney grabbed my hand and we walked out of the house, into her beat up car she had bought with her own money and drove away. Simon had a life still and yet he was trying to continue ruining mine.

"Now you listen here, Mr. Cowell, I did not come in here for life advice. I came to get a pass so I can take my pregnant sister to her doctor's appointment to make sure my niece is healthy, do you understand?" Courtney spoke to him, glaring daggers I was sure, not that I could see with my face in her blazer crying. "Sarah wants to keep her daughter and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure she does, you have no right to talk about my ruined life, when Sarah has it ten times worse." She snatched the passes out of Mr. Cowell's hands and turned, my face still in her blazer, towards the door.

"Sarah, may I speak to you while Courtney signs you out?" His voice brought shivers down my spine and not the good kind either, I nodded my head shooing Courtney with my hands. She shut the door lightly as she walked towards the office with the passes, I turned to face him, looking into his blue eyes. "It's a girl, huh?" He had a snide smirk sitting on his face, his eyes shining with hate.

"Yes, a little tiny girl, Courtney and I are thinking of naming her Abigail." I spoke to him, tremors in my voice, I was so scared he was going to try to do something. "Why do you care though, Simon? You want me to get rid of her, anyway way, if I remember correctly." He growled at me and I glared at him, my anger rising. "I am not asking for your help in this, I am not asking for any money, as far as I am concerned we can forget that you are her father. No one will ever know, not while I am here that is, maybe one day I will have enough guts to tell my loving sister how I let a freak like you seduce me."

"You loved every second of it, you dirty little whore, you were begging for me to fuck you by the third session." He growled out, slamming his fist down on his desk, causing pencils to roll everywhere.

"I never wanted to have sex with you, I just wanted someone other then Courtney to care about, I thought you did. With all your lies about marriage and children! Here is a child right here, " I pointed at my slightly swollen stomach as I continued to yell at him. "the child you kept promising me about and now that I have her, she is going no where. She will love me no matter if she has a digusting pervert for a father or not, maybe one day she'll know you, if I let her." I turned and walked out of his room then, slamming the door behind and looking for Courtney, burying my face into her shoulder. Throughout this entire issue, Courtney stood by me, protecting me like most big brothers do. On the inside of her wrist she got tattooed, 'Family is forever', her way of promising me that is was always going to be us against the world.

Four months later, I gave birth to a beautiful blonde haired baby girl with green eyes, and Courtney was still standing beside me. A little grossed out, she threw up during the birth, though no one would probably ever know that but me and the doctors. I named my baby girl, Abigail Marie Hall, and a few days later I was starting college again, late. I was only a few weeks late, considering the fact that Abbey was born two weeks into the new school year, but I was okay with starting late. I was okay leaving my newborn daughter in the caring hands of my sister as I went to college, so that one day I give back to both my daughter and my sister.

As soon as I walked through the doors to get my schedule, I saw Mr. Cowell talking to a teacher just outside of the office, I sighed to myself. I was way over him and anything he could say to me, I was lucky to be here, be in a school. While my very smart older sister is sitting at in a small flat, feeding my baby, and not caring that she might never be a doctor because she is happy. I am happy too, so I forced myself to walk up to Mr. Cowell and the unknown teacher, "Excuse me, I need to go into the office and get my schedule." The unknown teacher turned to look at me, shock written across her features and Simon threw me a glare.

"Your the girl that was pregnant last year, how are you back? Where's your baby?" The female teacher asked me, looking for gossip, like most women do.

"I was indeed pregnant miss, my baby is home with my older sister and I am here to get an education. That is if you kindly move and allow me to get my schedule." The lady said she was sorry and moved out of my way, Simon following her in turn as I walked through the doors. Life was not going to be easy for me but at least I knew how to handle myself.

My last year of college went by fast, between the course work and having a job, the year ending quickly and me seeing Simon Cowell ending. I was never going to have to see him again, after today that was, today was my last day at college. I was walking down the hallway towards to the front door, stopping to see Courtney holding Abigail talking to a few of her old teachers, Simon staring at her. He stood leaning against his door, I walked to my sister, my daughter cooing when she saw me and reaching her tiny hands towards me. "Momma." Abbey said at me as I grabbed her from Courtney, "Nee-Nee!" She squealed when Courtney tickled her tummy a little before turning back to the teachers she was currently talking to.

"No no, life is really good for me." Courtney said reassuring to her old teacher, Mr. Murs, her English professor who was the saddest about Courtney quitting school. "I spend from the time Abbey wakes with her until Sarah gets home, then I go to work which is pretty close to having a ball. I still write some but I don't have much time, playing nanny ya know?" Simon was walking towards us and I told Courtney I was hungry to get her away before Simon approached us. "Well, you heard her Olly, you have my phone number. We'll keep in contact, yes?" We walked away right as Simon reached the group, my last time seeing him and it felt so wonderful.

　

\-----End of Flashback-----

I never saw Simon after that moment, I went on to University while Courtney continued to work her tail off, not having time herself to date or do anything. I was so happy when Courtney and Alana started dating, it was a huge step for Courtney do something for herself. She apologizes every time she goes on a date, leaving me with my daughter like it was a crime, but I was glad she found someone. I looked at Courtney and Louis, the two people who I knew loved me and cared about me, I just finished telling them the whole story. I was so worried that Courtney was going to hate me and Louis was going to find me disgusting, I did sleep with someone way older then me. Courtney started to cry, grabbing me and wrapping me in a hug. "Sarah, why didn't you tell me? I would have gone to Mr. Cowell's office by myself for passes." Courtney said clutching on to me, there she goes thinking about she could have made my life easier but that was Courtney for you. Much like Louis, it was always about everyone else, never herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? What do you think about pervert old Cowell seducing innocent little Sarah? Much thanks goes to Sarah (is my real life sister, just to let you all know) for allowing me to make her baby daddy Simon Cowell, even though it creeped her out a little bit, so yeah!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited CIVIL UNION CHAPTER, which has drama, fluff and 1D song lyrics in it! This is not the last chapter; there will be one more that will act as an epilogue.

______________Harry’s P.O.V__________

 

The backyard was divided into two parts, one part had a huge white tent and the other had rows of chairs. Everything was decorated in Christmas lights, candles, and rainbow everything from: the cake, to the table clothes, to the aisle runner and the chair covers. I looked as Sarah slipped Abbey into her flower girl dress, before curling her hair and adding some make-up. Courtney was tying my bow tie, the finishing touches of my outfit before both her and Sarah put on their dress and finished their make-up. Their bouquets made of fake rainbow flowers sat on my bed as they pulled up their dresses, Abbey playing with one of the ruffles of her dress. Once Courtney zipped up Sarah’s dress and fixed her own hair, we were walking out the room the bouquets securely in their hands. Once we were walking out the sliding doors, the song All You Need is Love started play while Abbey started to toss different color silk rose petals on the rainbow aisle runner. Sarah headed down after Abbey, smiling brightly at the cameras that were snapping photos with Courtney following behind her. I followed after them, everyone gasping at my outfit and I watched Louis smiling brightly at me. Everyone sat down sitting comfortably as Louis pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

 

“Harry, you know I’ve always got your back, so let me be the one you come running too. It’s just a fact that you just got to call my name and I’ll be coming to you. On the other side of the world, I’ll be there in two minutes. It’s just something that you do; it’s everything about you, everything that you do. From the way that we touch to the way that you kiss on me. The way you make me feel new, like every part is just us two and there’s nothing I cannot do, because I love you Haz. You mean the absolute world to me and I know that will never change.” Louis spoke into the microphone, which a man in the middle was holding because he was like the announcer of our union. Tears were streaming down my face as Louis continued to speak. “That is why I asked you to be my civil partner until we are aloud to marry each other, because I will never stop loving you.”

 

“From the moment I met you, everything changed; I knew that I had to get you. Whatever the pain, I had to take you and make you mine. I would walk through the desert, I would walk down the aisle and I would swim all the oceans. Just to see you smile, whatever I takes is fine because I want every piece of your heart. Though I know I already have every part of your heart because you have all of mine, you are special Lou, not just to me. You help so many people and I am going to thank God everyday, because I get to spend it with you and our family.” I smiled as Louis started crying, so where Liam, Niall and Zayn: all of whom were standing next to him. “You are going to change the world one of these days, Boo Bear, and I am going to be lucky enough to stand next to you while you do it.” I finished and pulled away from the microphone as Louis whistles, Sadie and Ted came trotting down the aisle. Sadie walked over to me and sat, as Ted did the same with Louis, we bent over and untied the rings from their collars. They were simply gold bands that were inscribed with the words, “Together Forever, L&H”, we slipped them on to each others ring finger. The man holding the microphone announced us as civil partners and we kissed to the people clapping at us.

 

“I love you, Harry, forever and a day.” Lou said as he grabbed my hand and leading to the tent where our reception was taking place, Courtney already standing by the one side where Louis and I were headed. We had to greet a whole lot of people which was okay until Robin’s sister showed up, carting behind her a tall man with dark hair. Courtney, Louis and Sarah all tensed at the sight of him, I smiled at my aunt and hugged her, before shaking her apparent step-son’s hand. He moved to stand in front of Louis, smirking slightly at Sarah with an evil glint in his eyes and Louis punched him square in the face. “You’re a sick fuck, Simon.” Louis screamed at him before launching himself at the dark haired man, Simon was the name of Abbey’s…oh shit. I heard everyone gasp as Louis continued to punch Simon in the face; I pulled at Louis’s arms making him stop. Abbey who had been staring at the cake, ran over to Louis to make sure he was okay, she check every part of his face before she let him get up.

“Oh aren’t you a cutie, just like your mother.” Simon said to Abbey, who was quickly scooped up into Sarah’s arms as she stared at Simon, Sarah not knowing what to think. “You haven’t changed much Sarah, still as hot as every even with a four year old.”

“Stop talking to her, you bastard, you are not welcome here.” Courtney growled out at him, clenching her hands into fist as Alana tried to calm her down.

“I am allowed to be where ever I want to be, I am a British citizen, sorry love.” Simon said, not noticing the tall buff name that stood behind him, grabbing his arms roughly. The man who was now escorting Simon of the property, was named Paul, he was a very old friend of Louis’s from an old job. Simon was kicking and yelling, Abbey had to bury her face in Sarah’s shoulder, much like Sarah used to do with Courtney.

“Now, LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!” I yelled breaking the tension that has settled across the crowd, Zayn who was playing DJ Malik began dropping tracks and people started dancing. Louis and I decided not to have a first dance, it was way too girly for us, but he was insisting on the shoveling of cake into each other’s face. Louis and I were dancing to the song, Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars, as was Alana and Courtney. Soon we all sat and ate our dinner, which was a buffet style, requested by none other than Niall. Smiling as we fed each other with lots of people watching, making Courtney and Liam gag at our cuteness. Soon it was time for Courtney and Liam’s speeches; they went a little something like this:

 

Courtney’s Speech: Dear ladies and gentleman, I am making this speech on behalf of the flaming homosexual, I call my best friend. It is funny, seeing as how I have only known him for a short amount of time, part of that being when he danced naked along with Britney Spears and The Jonas Brothers…He is burning up, burning up, you Lou baby. See what I did there? I took JoBro lyrics and…whoa, tough crowd right hiz ear, I mean seriously. Anyway, Harry and I are best friends, we just connected and I am glad. I mean why wouldn’t I be? Look at his curly dark hair and green eyes, plus HE DANCES AROUND NAKED! But on a serious note, I am so happy for Harry and his lovely life with Lou-lou, because they make each other complete. What more does any one want in life?

 

Liam’s Speech: Louis and I have been friends for years; he saved me from one of the most horrible men in the world, my father. Louis became my savoir, also saving Niall and Zayn, along with Lottie and Fizz. We all needed Lou, in different ways: a father, a brother, a best friend or even just a stranger at first. Louis spends his life, trying to make other’s so much better, never once thinking about himself or what he wants in life. Harry is the first thing, Louis was ever selfish about and it is a wonderful change of the normal. Harry makes Louis silly, happy, giddy like a school girl, but most of all, he allows Lou to be himself. Louis has always cared about other’s his entire life, his mother, random stray animals, even stray people. Now he has a reason to live without giving up a room in his house, he now has love that is pure and whole. He is my best friends, always will be until the day that one of us takes our last breath because we are too important to each other. Harry started out as Louis’s captive and now he is his civil partner. So to my best friend and his partner, Harry, may their lives always be as happy as now.

 

Their speeches caused us to laugh and cry, make us proud of our decisions and of our choices in friends. Niall cried really loudly, grabbing me in a hug, smiling as the tears streamed down his face. He was my best friend, happy that I was happy and proud of Liam’s gut wrenching speech. He pulled away from me and kissing Liam lightly on the lips before he picked Abbey up, he danced a slow dance with her. Sarah had the photographer snap a lot of photos of them, saying that one day Abbey would like to look back at her Nialler. I was happy, so happy; nothing could change how I feel about Louis. Not now, probably not ever because he was mine and mine only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment are always welcomed.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of The Captive ever, so sorry! :'( We have come a long way, huh?

_____Harry's P.O.V. (it started in his p.o.v. it shall end in his p.o.v.)___

Ten Years Since The Last Chapter

I stood in the doorway of a plainly decorated as I watched a fourteen year old Abigial, tie Louis's tie before brushing some invisible lint off his suit jacket. Abbey had grown up into a beautiful girl, her blonde hair still as curly as it was when she was four and her green eyes, make mine run for the money. She still thinks of Louis as her father, even though she knows that he's not, she makes him go to parent teacher conferences and it's adorable. Suddenly something came barreling into my legs and I see my three year old daughter, Darcy, smiling brightly at me with her blue eyes. I picked her up and walked over to Louis, who was nervously standing in front of a mirror, checking over his outfit. "Lou, were you this nervous on the day of our civil union?" I spoke, scaring him, but he turned around to Darcy and I with a nervous grin.

"I was nervous then but this is my best friend's big day, I don't want to disappoint him, he means the world to him." Louis said looking down at his shoes for any dirt, which he knew would not be there, since they are brand new TOMS he bought for this day. "What if I mess this day up for Liam? I could ruin the best day of his life!" I giggled slightly at his mini freak out, smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"This is my best friend's big day too, I know I won't disappoint him because I am here. Love, Liam loves you...So stop stressing, your going to upset Darcy then we'll have a screaming baby on top of...." I didn't get too finish as a long blonde head tilted itself into the door way.

"Abbey, I need you Niall is..Oh Harry, good you come too, Niall is freaking out." Sarah's voice said to my anxiously, over the ten years she had changed a lot. First, her two-toned hair was no more, she now just had blonde hair. Secondly, all of her piercing were gone and she was pregnant with a new baby. A new baby that will have the last name Malik tacked on to the end of it, that's right Sarah and Zayn are married! It happened about two years ago and they are obviously happy about welcoming the new baby, Abbey a little jealous but happy too. I handed Darcy to Louis and walked with the two women down the hallway to a blue door. I saw a man with blonde hair styled slightly spiky and a frown on his face, while he was wearing a tux.

"Oh Harry!" The man spoke in an Irish accent as he threw himself at me. "I don't think I can do this mate, I feel like my stomach is eating itself...AND I KNOW WHAT EATING FEELS LIKE!"

"Niall, calm down, you love Liam." I spoke to him in a soft voice and I stayed calm, that was the only way I was going to be able to help him. "You know you love Liam, you have nothing to worry about, all you have to do is walk down that aisle and tell the whole place." Niall was nodding his head, though I am sure he was not hearing a word, he was too much into a panic attack. I did the only thing I could think of and slapped him in the face, rather hardly too. "Now calm the fuck down, you Irish potato, don't make me get Courtney in here." He was rubbing his face, where I had slapped him and was glaring at me.

"You just slapped me, ON MY WEDDING DAY!" He screamed at me, loud enough I was sure Liam could hear it from where he was on the other side of the building.

"Grow up Niall, this is your civil union, not your wedding day." I pointed out with a cheeky grin as I sat down on one of the many chairs in the room. "Sarah is your aunt ready yet? She is the one all of us are still waiting for." Sarah shrugged and left the room, either going to look for Courtney or to go back to Louis, who she was very attached with since her mother got pregnant. "Do you know she asked Louis, if she could move in with us for College?" I asked Sarah, giving her fair warning that her daughter planned on moving out. "Louis told her, that she had to talk to you about it first, but that we were all for it."

"I knew she was going to ask, she vaguely mentioned it during one of our many fights." Sarah said, sitting in one of the other seats, rubbing her hand along her slightly swollen stomach, she was only three months pregnant. "She's been talking to Simon, I should have never allowed it but he is her real father. I don't understand why she can't realize that I can love her and this new baby, at the same time. She allows you and Louis to love her and Darcy at the same time, why do you get a different standard then I do?" Sarah looked very stressed out and it had me thinking that, maybe Abbey should come and live with us.

"Because you are her mother, the only parent she knew for twelve years of her life, other then Louis." I said to her simply, as if it was common knowledge and to me it was. "She knows that right now, is when people are suppose to be having babies, not when they were seventeen. To her, this is your life really starting and she was just a mistake you want to forget about."

"She talked to you, didn't she?" Sarah asked and I nodded my head, Abbey spent many long nights on the phone with Louis and I, crying about how she felt. She considered Louis her father, even though she now know Simon, but Louis will always be her dad. "She isn't my mistake though..." Niall looked at Sarah, as she looked as broken as when Abbey first asked Louis to be her daddy.

"Inside, she knows that, Sarah." Niall bet me to talking, he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "She is fourteen with a mother that is thirty-one, pregnant with a baby to her new stepfather. Almost every other kid in her year's mothers are in their late forty with no thoughts of new children." Sarah nodded her head, though I am sure she really does not understand what is going on with Abbey, nor will she ever. Abbey came busting into the room, slightly out of breath and trying to fix her hair.

"Everyone is in place, Daddy, we have about two minute before they start the music." Abbey said, grabbing Niall's hand and pulling him out of the room. "C'mon Daddy and mum, this is Niall's day, not your's to bitch about me!"

"Language Abigail, I know Louis and I did not raise you that way!" I screeched at her while grabbing Sarah's hand and walking down the hallway.

"No, but Courtney did." Sarah said with sigh as we stood behind large wooden doors. Abbey in the front, Sarah following her, then me and lastly Niall. When the first notes of We Found Love by Rihanna started playing, the thick wooden doors were thrown open, Abbey had to wait until the chorus started playing before she was allowed to start walking. When Niall first picked this song for him to walk down the aisle to, Louis was appalled, screaming that his house was not a hopeless place. That his house was far, from a hopeless place, it was a very hopeful place. It took a night of wild sex, while Darcy was with Courtney, for me to finally be able to explain that they were hinting at their past. In no time, I was walking down the aisle, smiling when I saw Louis and Zayn, standing next to a very nervous Liam as Courtney stood in the middle. I turned and watched Niall walking down the aisle, for the first time in his life, graceful. Courtney cleared her throat, dragging everyone's attention to her as she began to spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to witness the civil union between both Liam James Payne and Niall James Horan. Hey! Did you both know you have the same middle name? Oh right, not the time, I will bring this up later." She threw a wink in no general direction before she started talking again, leaving it to Courtney to make a stupid comment in the middle of her little speech. "I am under the impression that you both wrote your own vows? So I leave it to Liam to kick things off with." Liam nervously pulled out a piece of paper from his suit jacket, smiling at Niall as he did so though.

"I thought long and hard about what to write down for this, where I should start the brief story of our lives. I decided that the beginning was the best place and it all starts on a slightly cloudy night, right outside a bar I was at. I walked outside to get some fresh air and leaning against a street light, was the most attractive person I had ever see. Sure, they had slightly greasy hair and adorable crooked teeth, I need more then anything to talk to him. I strolled up to him, putting all the swagger I could into my steps only to have him tells me that, "Hand jobs are twenty-five, blow jobs are fifty, and sex is a hundred and fifty." All reasonable prices, my best friend would later tell me," Everyone laughed at Liam's little joke, except for Niall who still looked nervous as hell. "but at that moment I knew...Even though he was a prostitute that I needed him, wanted him so bad I could taste it. I asked Louis to save him, save him just like he did Zayn and I, take him away from his horrible life. That is just what Louis did and not a week later, a beautiful Irish boy started sharing a room with me and about a year later, we made love for the first time. Nial, your everything to me, I mean it. You mean the absolute world to me and that will never change. Today is the anniversary of which we told our friends we were together and today is the day, that we tell the world we are together." Courtney had wipe a few tears from her eyes before she turned to Niall, tell him it was his turn to start speaking.

"My vows are no where as moving as Liam's nor should they be. Mine are short and simply, to the point really. I love Liam, I love so much that it hurts me when we have to be away, since he rushes off to save lives. Micheal Buble once said, "May be surrounded by a million people I still feel all alone, I just wanna go home, oh, I miss you." It's true though, I could be surround by a huge group of people but if Liam's not there, I am lonely. He took me away from a horrible life and brought me into the beautiful life, I am glad to be able to spend every waking minute with him. I am glad that I get to spend everyday until I take my last breath with him. At one point, I thought I would never get a happy ending, let's be honest. I was a hooker, who was forced out their by my parents because they were too lazy to get real jobs." Niall paused, looking directly into Liam's eyes as he began to speak again. "I am grateful for it though because of them and their god awful way, I met Liam and found love."

"You may now kiss, your civil union partner and I can go get filthy drunk, once you place those rings on each other's fingers." Courtney said, wiping tears and smiling sheepishly at Alana, who was sitting in the front row of Niall's side. Liam and Niall slipped on identical rings, on to the other's finger as everyone clapped, before they leaned in and kissed each other. I watched as my best friend and my partner's best friend, walked back down the aisle happily together. Arm wrapped around my waist and I knew instantly who they belong to, I was happy extremely happy. The I became the captive of a gorgeous man and found the family I have always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..IT'S OVER! I am just as sad as all of you, the other day my little sister was like, "D'aw, you must be so sad...Your baby is getting ready to end..." SHE WAS TOTALLY RIGHT! :(
> 
> Someone requested me during a small one shot, about Niall, Liam and Zayn's life before and while they are being saved by Louis. I did and it is called, Our Saving Grace. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
